Thank You
by TinaalovesMints
Summary: Kairi's always thought of herself as average and not special. The same with her life, but that soon changes as the unexpected happens this year, and as she learns from someone special that she's not so average after all.  DISCONTINUED
1. Being Average

**This is my first story ever! Well, Enjoy! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Friends make life better."

I kept staring at that same magnet on the teacher's desk. It's making me think of my friends, how I wish I could be hanging and laughing with them right now. I love them and I love being with them.

Do you love all your friends? Do you think that your friends are really special and irreplaceable? I do. All my friends are unique, special and different from each other. They just have some special quality about them that makes them, well, awesome.

But I'm average. And I hate it. I hate not being special and not having anything that makes me unique. Anything that makes me even remotely different or special, someone else can always do better. I can't even be the best me there is! I'm sure there's someone else who's a better me and there always will be.

So who am I? I'm Kairi Hikari. I have auburn colored hair that's down to my shoulders with side-swept bangs. I have blue eyes. I honestly have no clue about my height but I know I'm taller than 5 feet and shorter than 5'5. I'm skinny but not anorexic. That's the physical description.

Now I'll tell you about my personality. My friends say I'm bubbly, pretty, outgoing, popular, and fun. But they're just being nice. I'm actually pretty shy, self-conscious, average-looking, awkward, and boring. I'm not an outcast, or ugly, or anti-social but there's no way I'm popular, gorgeous, or the social butterfly. I guess I'm just in the middle.

Enough of this though, let's get back to why I was looking at some magnet on a teacher's desk.

The reason I'm thinking about all this right now is because, I'm in detention. I go to Destiny Islands High School; I'm a junior and currently 15 going on 16 in November.

The reason I'm in detention? Oh, it's because of Namine. She was talking to some friends really loud in class and the teacher thought it was me. She doesn't even know it's her fault. She just looked at me surprised when Mr. Demyx pointed at me and announced my detention and then she went back to talking with her friends. I really wanted to tell him it wasn't me and that it was her but I just sucked it up and dealt with it. I'm just lucky he didn't give me any more detentions.

It's been almost an hour and I'm dying to get out of this class! Of course Mr. Demyx isn't even in the room and probably won't come back until it's over but I'm staying in here being a good girl.

I guess I appreciate the time to think though since I've already finished all my homework so far. Being me of course, I choose to think of things that make me depressed and so mad that I want to stomp all over some ugly mushrooms.

Finally the hour's done and I leave muttering a bye to Mr. Demyx as I see him walk by in the hallways. I burst out the front doors breathing in the fresh air of Destiny Islands as I begin my 10 minute walk home.

* * *

"I'm back!" I yelled seeing if anyone was there.

"Kairi!" says Xion as she pulls me into a hug. "How was detention? I can't believe that Namine didn't even thank you for taking the detention for her! That's so low and I mean if she can stop being such a flirt for just one minu-"

"Hey Xion, calm down. Thanks for taking my side and all but it's alright. Namine didn't know that she was the reason for my detention and she doesn't have to. It wasn't even all that bad. "I said as I pulled away from my cousin and put my bag down near the sofa.

Then we both sat down on the couch facing each other in our small apartment. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'm still being kind of mean to Namine because of Roxas."

Ahh, that's right. Xion just realized that she's liked Roxas ever since we were freshmen. And the worst part is, she realized right when he got with Namine about 2 months ago. "I'm sorry, Xion." I looked away from her and started rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"It's not your fault he's with her, Kairi! And even if it is, it's okay. They're both really happy. And I can be happy with just being his friend so it's alright. I'm slowly getting over it."

If you're not sure what she's talking about, she's talking about my past relationship with Roxas. Yup, that's right. I used to go out with Roxas Strife. We were pretty good friends and had a thing for each other so we went out.

After a while though, I felt like my feelings for him were more of a fling but I also had more reasons to break up with him. I couldn't date him without feeling guilty about Xion's feelings for him and because I knew the person he really loved was Namine. A lot of people liked Namine, but Roxas was the only one who truly stood a chance, because he actually loved her, and so did she.

"I'm still sorry, Xion. I shouldn't have told him the girl he really liked was Namine. Maybe than he still would have been single and you could have had a chance with him, even just for a while." I just realized that if I did that, things could have turned out possibly worse.

"Stop saying that, we all pretty much know that Namine and Roxas were made for each other. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, it's not like Roxas is dating some slut." Xion smirked which made me chuckle.

Everyone saw how some sluts were coming on to Roxas right after our break-up. This definitely helped him hurry up and ask Namine out.

"Riiiiiight." I gave Xion a quick hug then grabbed the remote and turned on the television. We both just sat there quietly enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Hey! You guys! Wait up for me!"

Xion and I turn around to see our good friend Riku. He smiles at us as he catches up then proceeds to give us a group hug. "Gosh, Kairi, you could have called you know."

I laugh a little as I say, "Riku, detention wasn't that bad or interesting, I didn't think it was 'call Riku over the phone and talk for 5 seconds about my boring detention' worthy."

"Oooh, is that back-sass I hear coming from Kairi Hikari?"

"What kind of guy says back-sass?" I say almost laughing my head off.

"It is!" Then Riku decides to put me in a headlock and give me a nuggie all the way to my locker.

"Alright, alright!" I say as I get his arm off me. "You guys can stop laughing now."

"I'm sorry, Kairi. You guys are just so funny." Xion says as she smiles at us both.

"Mm hmm, sure." I open my locker which I share with Xion since she is too lazy to just walk down the hall to hers. We both get our stuff and then walk behind Riku to his locker.

"Well, Kairi, you might be a stick in the mud but I know I'm hella funny, girl!" Riku announces acting cocky. Xion and me just laugh and push him towards his locker. "Ohkay, I see how it is ladies."

"Oh hush up Riku, and just go to your popular friends now!" teased Xion. He gets his things and leans towards Xion whispering, "I guess I will." He backs away, sticking out his tongue while he walks to his other friends. "But you know you're one of those populars too!" he yelled.

"He totally likes you, Xion."

"Whatever you say."

"You like him too! Don't deny it!"

"Hey! Not even! I'm still getting over you-know-who so be quiet!"

"Sure. Come on, let's sit over here," I tell her laughing while we walk into our class.

We talk while we wait for everyone to come in and for class to start. Then surprisingly, Roxas comes and sits next to us instead of Namine.

"Hey, uhmmm, whatcha doing…?" Xion awkwardly asks Roxas while I hold my laughter in at her. It wasn't any surprise she elbowed me in the stomach.

"What? Are we not best friends anymore?" Roxas jokes.

"Awwh, I'm sorry that we forgot we're even your friends since you forgot we exist!" I say sarcastically.

"Hey! You know that I just spend a lot of time with Namine now! She loves watching movies and hanging at the mall all the time! Plus I'm trying to bond more with my brother, Sora!" Roxas immediately starts to defend himself, not getting my sarcasm.

Xion and I just laugh at Roxas' expense. We explain to him that I was only joking as Namine and Riku come over.

You see, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Xion, Sora, Selphie, Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka, are all part of the popular crowd. They tend to stick together and not talk to many others. If you're talking to one of them, odds are the others will come soon unless it's their alone time. And well, in this class, it had Namine, Roxas, Riku and Xion who were sticking together.

"Hey, Roxas," I whisper into his ear, "No offense but I think I'll leave. You know how I don't like being with all of you guys."

"What? Come on Kairi!"

I give him a small smile and leave with Xion since she didn't want me to be alone. A few seconds later Roxas comes back with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you back here?" I ask.

He fake-gasps. "Rude!" insert boyish chuckle here. "I told you. We're best friends. Plus I want to catch up with you guys. I can hang with those guys anytime."

"You sure, Roxas?"

"Yes. You told me how you feel like when you hang with us apparently popular people, you feel left out as if you're being ignored by us. Well, I'm not gonna do that to you. Okay?"

"Okay." I answer smiling softly.

Xion smiles. "Awwh. That's sweet, Roxas." All he does is smile back as class begins.

Class wasn't actually that bad. The only thing bothering me was that it seemed like Namine was giving me dirty looks but not any to Roxas or Xion.

The popular crowd left us alone and it was nice catching up with Roxas. It was just like old times in middle school before they both got into the popular crowd. Just Roxas, Xion, and me.

I have nothing against them, I actually talk to most of the people in the popular crowd occasionally, and they're cool but I wouldn't say I belong with them. That's why I talk about them as if they're some intimidating clique I don't really like being with, because to me, they really are.

* * *

**Mhmm, well this is my story! This chapter is kind of an introduction about how Kairi feels about herself, her life and the people in it. And, I know there's not even any Sora and Kairi but there will be soon because I LOVE SoKai! Next Chapter will start getting into the storyline and gradually throughout the story more things will be explained. Review please! (:**


	2. The BreakUp

**Okay! 2****nd**** chapter now and there's some SoKai! (: Yippee! There's also some drama or well, prep for drama if you could call if that xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kairi!"

"Hey Olette!"

I sit down next to her and greet everyone else. "Hey Hayner, What's up Pence?"

"Hmm, not much. This lunch today isn't really that good though." He answered making a sour face at it.

"Oh so, I don't get a 'what's up, Hayner?'" He questioned.

"No, you don't because you suck." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Psh, I am awesome, Kairi Hikari, and you can't deny it!" He says pointing his finger at me.

"Awesome, my butt." Ahh, it was just like Olette not to curse. I smile at her innocence.

"She's got a point you know." Pence added.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed.

"Okay I get it, I'm not awesome, now quit picking on me, you guys!" he whined.

"Awwh, we're just kidding Hayner! Of course you're awesome!" Olette comforted and gave him a hug. Oh what a surprise that he blushed! And that's sarcasm.

We all just laugh and continued having a good time at lunch talking about today or some plans in progress and what not. The bell rings and it's time to go. Olette and I wave bye to the boys as we head for our next class.

"So, Kairi, how's it going?"

Many things go through my mind on what she could have meant. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! How are things going with you and everybody?"

Oh yeah. Only she, Roxas, Xion and Riku know how I feel about being around with the popular crowd. They're these people that everybody knows, everybody likes talking to, and everybody adores. I'm not. So naturally, I feel out of place and weird when I'm with them. I still hang out with them, just usually one or two of them together (mostly just Xion, Riku, and Roxas) instead of them all of them together.

That's why I don't sit with them at lunch. I sit with Olette, Hayner and Pence, who have been my pals since freshmen year.

"It's okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You just hang out with them so much. And at least to me, when you feel left out a lot, it starts getting to you, ya know?" She said softly.

"Mhmm, yeah I do. But it's alright. As long as I have you guys and the friends I still actually talk to and feel comfortable with, in the group, I'll be okay." I said smiling at her.

"Of course, Kairi! It's just.."

"What, Olette?"

"If you feel so different when you're with them all together, why do you hang out with all of them so much?"

_So I can stay close to him. _"So it's not so weird when they see me hanging out with Xion, Roxas and Riku all the time. It's not like I hate them or that they make fun of me, Olette. They just tend to forget I'm there when they're all together."

"You sure you're fine, Kairi?" She asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Of course I am, Olette."

* * *

"**Roxas and Namine broke up!"**

"What?"

"Yeah! After-school, they broke up!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, Kairi!"

"Why not?"

"Because they're not telling anybody why! I think they don't want everyone to know the reason and then have people start spreading rumors."

"Well, even if they don't tell, then people are going to try to guess and spread their own rumors, Xion!"

"That's true but still. Maybe they just like keeping their privacy and not having every little thing about their relationship known."

"Gah, you're right. But they were so good together! What would have made them break up?" I really couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, how do you feel about this, Xion?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Roxas is single now. And what are you gonna do?"

She hesitated. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean I'm not gonna try to be his girlfriend. Or make him change his mind and want me instead of her."

"Why not?"

"Because Kairi, who knows how long this break-up is going to last? Who knows if it's not some minor thing? But we all know that Roxas loves Namine and not anyone else. And she does too."

"Xion.."

"You know I'm right, Kairi."

"Yeah. I know you are. But how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I know Roxas and I will never have a thing but we will always be friends. And that's all I really want from us."

I give my cousin a huge hug. Looking at her while she said all that, I knew that she was in pain, she still really likes him. But she knows what's right. And she's staying strong.

"Xion, you're definitely going to find love one day. And you're going to be very happy. I just know it. He'll be the perfect guy for you too."

She pulls away smiling and says, "Thanks Kairi." I just smile in return. "Now, come on. We're going for a visit."

* * *

"Hey Sora! Is Roxas home?"

"Yeah, but he's upstairs in his room. He hasn't really said much since we got home."

"It's fine, we're going to go see Roxas. Come on Kairi."

I look at Xion and sigh. I wanted to stay down here though. "I'm coming." We both go up the stairs and I knock on Roxas' door.

"Roxas, it's Kairi! Open the door!"

"Go away."

"Rude!" looking at the door surprised, I walk out of the way so that Xion can try.

"It's Xion, open up!" As soon as she finished, he opens his door, grabs her by the wrist and yanks her inside locking his door. I just stand there, shocked. Why didn't he let me in? I thought we were best friends. I just awkwardly stand outside his door looking down at the carpeted floor.

A couple minutes later, Xion walks out the door looking a bit appalled. I look up at her expecting her to say something. "Roxas is mad at you."

"What? Why?"

"I can't say."

"Do you at least know why he and Namine broke up?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you that either. Now, I'm sorry. I got to go talk to Roxas some more. I'll see you in a bit." She then goes back inside closing the door.

I just stand there staring at the door like a fool. Roxas is mad at me. But I have no clue what for. And he still must be upset with the break-up. What if they're connected? I walk down the stairs with my head hung low. Roxas is mad at me, and only with me does he stay mad for a while. Everyone else he'll forgive the next day, but not me. What did I do? Why's he mad at m-

"Hey, what's wrong Kairi…?"

I look up at stunning blue eyes staring back into mine. I gulp feeling nervous and look away. "Roxas…"

"What about Roxas? Did something else happen?"

"He's mad at me." I start rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"That's it? That's not so bad. Cheer up! Roxas always forgives people! Really easily too!"

"Not with me. He's only been mad at me once. But he took a while to forgive me. And he ignored me for days."

"Come on. Let's go in my room and sit down."

"Are…are you sure?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go. The folks won't mind." He leads me up into his room and sits me down on his bed. He sits on his computer chair and faces me. Using his hand to cup my chin, he brings my head up. "Kairi, are you okay?"

I gulp again. I was feeling pretty nervous being so close to him. "I don't know. But I think what's really getting to me is that he wouldn't even talk to me but he talked to Xion and we're supposed to be best friends! Plus I don't even know why he's mad at me so I have no idea what I did wrong or what I did to make him mad at me."

He smiles. Looking at it just makes me want to smile back. "It's going to be okay. He always forgives you in the end right? I'm sure whatever you did that made him upset wasn't that bad and Roxie's just overreacting."

I giggle at the pet name. "Ahh, look at that smile! It's pretty gorgeous you know?" _Not as much as yours._ "Besides, Xion is in there talking to him right now! If that doesn't help him forgive you, then me talking and nagging him, will!" I just smile even bigger.

We keep on talking for a while and I'm glad it's not ending but then Xion walks in.

"There you are Kairi! It's times to go, it's 10:30! We've been here for two hours! Let's go!"

"Okay." I get up and start walking towards Xion into the hall. We all go downstairs to the front door.

"Bye! Thanks for letting us come over!" Then she walks out the door waiting outside for me.

"Bye Xion! Bye Kairi, it was nice getting to talk to you and being able to cheer you up." He grins.

I smile and decide to do this before I could change my mind. I give him a hug and say, "Thanks _Sora_, not just for caring but for cheering me up too. You helped me a lot. " I let go of him and walk out the door. I turn around while walking and shout, "Bye now!" Then I catch up to Xion with a smile still on my face.

"Hey, why were Sora's cheeks red?"

* * *

**Yay! SoKai! :D Mhmm, I love SoKai(: So, it kinda seems like Kairi has a thing for Sora, huh? Explained more later on:P and so will why Roxas is mad at Kairi and why he and Namine broke up.**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed and subscribed, favorited, and/or alerted! It really made me smile. Review please! It means a lot to me if you do!**


	3. The MakeUp

**Wow, Chapter 3. I hope that I can keep this up. And that is story is actually decent(x **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Roxas."

"…." Nothing. I sigh and sit next to him. Since he and Namine broke up, he's been avoiding her and sometimes his friends from the popular crowd. He's sitting in the corner right now with pretty much only Xion, Hayner, and Pence.

"I guess you're still not talking to me, huh?" He sighs and looks away. At least I got some sort of response.

The rest of class, Roxas only talked to Hayner and Pence. They still talked to me but they wouldn't tell me anything that would give me a clue as to why Roxas was mad at me.

It was really getting ridiculous because it's been about a week and a half now. Every time Roxas would come over to our apartment to hang out with Xion or pick her up to go somewhere I would say hi but he wouldn't say anything back.

I think I would have felt a bit better about this if Sora and I were talking more but after that night at his house, we never really talked again besides a "hey" in the halls or at lunch. In class he was always talking to other people and not noticing me. I should have guessed that's what would have happened.

I just really want to know why he's mad at me. We're supposed to be best friends, I mean can't he at least do that and then ignore me so that I can apologize for what I did and try to get him to forgive me? What if this goes on for a while? Like the rest of the school year? That doesn't seem possible but, I don't know. This is really worrying me.

I sigh and look around. It's almost the end of the school day already, and then it's going to be the weekend. I don't even remember anything. It just seems like a big blur.

Mr. Zexion is reading a book while most of us goof around. Only some people actually do the assignments on the board but most choose not to since Mr. Zexion never cares if you do. Most of the time, he just gives you a good grade as long as you turn in something and behave decently in class.

"Hey Kairi!"

I turn my head and see a face smiling at me. "Hey Sora," I say returning the smile. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I came from over there," he pointed from across the room, "to cheer you up and to catch up with you! It's been a while huh? Sorry for not talking to you a while. That was kind of rude." Then he looks away feeling guilty no doubt.

"Hey, it's okay. At least you're talking to me now right?" I say comforting him.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad you forgive me." Seeing how sweet he is, made me smile at him. "So, how are you? I saw you looking kind of down right before I came over."

I hesitate. "Roxas is still pretty mad at me I think. He's been ignoring me for almost 2 weeks now." I look up towards the ceiling. I think Roxas is coming over today again. I'm definitely going to talk to him there and see what's up.

"Kairi, I bet that you and Roxas will be talking to each other and being best friends again in no time! You and him will get things resolved on Saturday!"

Interesting. "Wanna bet?" I turn towards him and say, "20 bucks that he and I will get things resolved on Saturday?"

"Of course! You're on, Kairi Hikari." He grins and then continues. "I'm looking forward to getting my 20 bucks now you know."

"You mean that you're looking forward to giving me _my_ 20 bucks now." I smirk at him. "I have no doubt in my mind that I'm going to win this bet."

"Confident, huh? I like that. But that won't help you win this bet." He teases.

"Sure, whatever you say, Sora. So what are you going to do on Saturday?" I ask hoping that maybe I can do something with Sora.

"Hmmm…" He looks up to the ceiling with his finger on his chin thinking about his plans. "I don't think so, why?"

"Would you sir, like to go out on Saturday for an afternoon with this lady right here?" I ask with a cheesy smile.

"Why, of course I would love to madam. It'd be an honor." He replies with a goofy accent. We both laugh at his attempt and people start to notice. We hush up as he whispers, "Yes, Kairi. Here's my phone number, just give me the details whenever you can."

"Will do." I take the piece of paper and smile at him feeling as happy as ever. The bell rings and we both bid each other a farewell. I walk to my locker, a smile still evident on my face and after putting my things away while getting what I need out, start the walk home. I see Xion waiting for me outside the school and I begin walking home with her.

"You seem like you're in a good mood." She smiles at me curiously.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling that things with Roxas are going to get smoothed out today." That was half true. I just had some sort of feeling that today, he would talk to me and we'd get things worked out. But what was really making me happy was that Sora talked to me.

You see, I've liked Sora for a while. It's kinda ridiculous really. Considering how we never really met until that night at Roxas' house. Yup, even though I dated Roxas, I never met his twin brother. But ever since a friend of mine told me freshmen year that we would look cute together and that Sora liked me, I've had a crush on him. Not a major one or anything, it was pretty much for no reason meaning to me, that it wasn't a big deal and no need to tell anyone about it. I knew that it was totally false about Sora liking me, I'm pretty sure he either likes some pretty girl that he actually talks to, someone not average. Perhaps nobody at all. But anyhow, I've just had a tiny crush on Sora for about 2 years.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Roxas is coming over soon but I'm gonna shower so that would give you guys a great time to talk and sort things out!" she said happily.

"That sounds like a plan. I hope everything goes well."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey Roxas."

"….." Still nothing. He's just ignoring me, looking at the tv screen. I sigh and sit next to him on the couch.

"Roxas, whatever I did, I'm sorry it made you mad. I didn't mean to. Can you at least tell me why you're mad at me instead of ignoring me, not talking to me about anything? Please?"

He sighs and after a few seconds, opens his mouth. "I'm not mad at you."

"What?" He's not mad at me? "You're not mad at me?"

"Yeah, I'm not mad at you." He says bored. And suddenly, he looks up from the tv and smiles at me. Then, he pats the sofa inviting me to sit down with him.

"Then, how come you've been ignoring me for so long?" I ask worried. He was mad and ignoring me for so long but he wasn't mad at me? That makes no sense. I hope he's not lying so he doesn't have to tell me the reason why.

"Because I was trying to prove a point to someone but it's whatever now. I was mad at you at first though. Only for about 2 days. I realized I was being stupid and there was no real reason to be mad at you. So, I'm sorry, Kairi. Forgive me?" He said sincerely.

"Uhhh, of course I do. But who were you trying to prove a point to, what point, and why were you mad at me in the first place?" I'm still really confused but happy that he's not mad at me and now talking to me.

"I can't tell you now. I'll tell you later, okay?" He asks looking at me. He looks like he's still not in the best of moods. This break-up is really affecting him. What happened with him and Namine?

"Yeah, sure thing, Roxas."

"Good! So do you wanna hang with me and Xion right now? I miss hanging with you, Kairi. I was being an idiot for a while." I look at his eyes and see he really did mean it. How could I refuse?

"Why would I say no?" I smile at him. I could tell he seemed happier that we were friends and talking again. I guess I get 20 bucks from Sora now.

* * *

"Hey Kai!" I turn around hearing a voice calling my name. I smile.

"Hey Sora! Were you talking to me?" I ask looking around.

"Well, duh. Who else would I have been talking to?" I walk inside and he closes the door.

"Hmm. I don't know but you said Kai." I think back on all of my childhood memories. My name is obviously Kairi. I've never been called Kai.

"Yeah, well it's a nickname right?" He asks chuckling as we walk up the stairs into his room.

I laugh a little thinking of it. "Of course it is, but, I've never been called that my entire life. Isn't that kinda weird?"

He looks at me completely surprised. "Really? It is. It's just an obvious nickname for you." He grins now and I look at him suspiciously.

I raise an eyebrow questioning his grin. "Uhh, yeah it is. So what up with the grin?" I ask giggling.

He stops right in front of his door and says, "Well, since I'm the first one to call you Kai in your 15 years and 11 months of living, I think I should be the only one to ever call you Kai now. If anyone else calls you that from now on, you must tell them they can't. It's my nickname for you now? Got it?" He asks with a cheesy smile.

That was one of the cutest things anyone has ever said to me. At least to me it was cute. His smile is infectious man. I smile too saying, "Yes sir, of course. You have my word."

"Great!" We walk into his room and as soon as he sits down he asks, "So what brings you over to the Strife household today, Kai?" He smiles as he uses his nickname for me.

I smile back. I'm definitely looking forward to this moment. "For my 20 bucks."

He blinks. "What?"

"You heard me. I came here for my 20 bucks, so pay up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? The bet?"

"Mhmm hmm. And I won." I smile in triumph.

"How? I said you and Roxas would get this resolved on Saturday. You did right? When he came over to hang with Xion, this morning?" He asks me confused. I just giggle at him.

"Nope, it was yesterday, Friday, that I talked to him and got things sorted out. So I win the bet since it wasn't on Saturday, it was on Friday." I lay my palm out expecting my cash.

"Ahhh. Alright. I lost." He fakes a sad face and places 20 bucks in my hand. I gladly take it and then stand up, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, you just came here to get cash outta me? That's rude." He said disappointedly.

"Awwh." I come over to where Sora is and pinch his cheeks. "Of course not! Remember our plans for today? I'm taking you out with my new money Sora!" I let go and then walk towards the door again. "Come on, let's go!" I smile expecting him to come with me.

"Alright. I'm coming." He gets up still with a smile on his face and we both get ready to leave. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know." I answer.

"How long are we gonna be out?"

"I don't know." I say again.

He laughs a little and then asks, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

I stop, turn to look at him, and smile. "We're gonna have fun."

* * *

**So next chapter, I'll actually pretty much continue from the end of here. xD Sora and Kairi's hang out :D And Roxas and Kairi are now friends! Yippee! Arghh. I feel like I'm kinda getting worse each chapter -_- I hope I'm not. Sorry for any errors! Please tell me if there are any! Review please! **


	4. Unbelievable

**Mhmm. 4****th**** Chapter now! Here we go! It's a long one too! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters.**

* * *

So, I took Sora to the ice cream shop. Yes, I know, how original for Destiny Islands right? But we also went to the park! …Yeah, it wasn't exactly exciting, but it was fun.

"Mhmm. I love strawberry. Thanks Kai." He turns to look at me smiling and licking the ice cream around his mouth.

I giggle at him and say, "You're very welcome, Sora. You pretty much paid for it anyway. I love my chocolate ice cream cone too, so thanks." I lick my chocolate ice cream and savor the creamy goodness. I smile. Ice cream on a nice day AND getting to hang out with Sora? It was amazing. I would never have pictured this happening two months ago when I'm pretty sure he didn't even know I existed.

I walked over to the swings and sat down. I would have thought that Sora would sit down on the swings next to me, but instead he went behind and started to push me.

"Hey!" I laugh trying to tell him I could push myself.

"Oh sure you can, Kairi. I bet I can go higher than you without anyone pushing me!" he teased and then got on the swing seat next to me.

"You're on!" I put my legs out straight as I go forward and bend them as I go back, trying to make myself go higher. I look to my left to see that Sora is catching up with me.

"Haha! I'm already catching up to you!" It's as if he could read my mind.

"Oh yeah? Well, can you do this?" I swing my highest and jump-off. I land about a good 5 feet away without falling. Then all of a sudden, I hear a whoosh sound. I turn behind me and see that Sora wasn't on his swing; I turn back around to see his smiling face looking down at me.

"Easy." Darn. I thought I could have beaten him. I look down feeling defeated and start walking away. "Hey, Kai! Where you going? I was just playing around!" He tries to turn me around by my shoulder and then, I pounce.

I knock him to the ground, sit on top of him and start throwing leaves at his face, laughing all the while. He laughs too as he turns it around and is on top of me now, throwing the leaves. This was the most fun I've had in a while.

"Sora?" We both stop and look at the origin of the voice. "Uhh, hey there." It was Namine. Sora and I get off of each other and brush ourselves off.

"Hey Namine. What's up?" He asks looking her in the eyes.

"Uhmm, I wanted to talk to you so I could ask you something, but never mind, you seem busy." She turns to walk away but Sora stops her.

"No, it's alright. I'm not busy. Me and Kairi were just goofing around. Of course I'll talk to you. I'll be right back okay, Kairi?" he says and then he turns to me waiting for my answer.

I pause and look down for a second. I look back at him with a small smile on my face. "Yeah, sure." I look at Namine. "Actually, I'll just leave now since it's getting late. I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" I don't even let them reply as I turn and walk away towards home.

I turn around for a second to see what was going on. Namine seemed to have given me that same look, that one that she gave me that day Roxas came to sit with Xion and me instead of her. Sora gave me a sad smile and then turned to look at her. She seemed to have asked him something that left him speechless for a little while. I don't know what happened after that as I turned away and left the scene.

* * *

I felt like my heart literally dropped. I know now Sora would never like me. I know who he likes. It's Namine. I could tell by the look in his eye. By how he would take any chance to talk to her. Even if it meant he was gonna have to leave me.

Maybe he would have come back and hung out with me more, but whatever Namine asked him looked serious. It probably would have been a while before he even came back to hang with me and then we'd have to go home.

I look around me again. Wow. I was already at Sora's and Roxas' house. Xion's here. I ring the doorbell and wait for an answer.

"Hey there, Kairi! What are you doing here? I was just about to leave!" Xion says. I look at her swearing my eyes were getting watery.

"Oh, uhmm, I wanted to talk to Roxas about something." I tell her as I look to the side trying to blink away my tears.

"Ohkay. I'll go home and get some food okay? I think my parents sent us some more money for this month! I'll get sushi, 'kay? Be home before 9:30!" She then leaves and walks down the street to our apartment.

"Okay!" I yell back. I run up the stairs and knock on Roxas' door. "Roxas! Open up please! I need to talk to you!" I keep pounding on the door as my eyes get watery again.

He opens the door and I immediately tackle him into a hug. "Roxas, thank god! I really need to talk to you about something!"

"Whoa, Kairi. What are you doing here? It's almost 8! It's getting dark!" He says concerned.

"I don't care. I really need my best friend right now." I say sobbing into his shoulder. "I really need to tell you something Roxas."

He pats my back and then he pulls away, but still holds me by my shoulders. "Kairi, you can tell me anything, you know that. Come on. Let's sit down. What's up?"

"Well," I start as I sit down on his bed facing him, "I never told you but I like..I like-"

"Sora, I know you do." I gape at him as he smiles at me.

"How…how did you know?" I was pretty sure I never told him.

He just smiles at me as he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Kairi, I'm your best friend. I figured it out around the beginning of sophomore year. Yes, you hid it well but I could tell by how you'd look at him occasionally when you were hanging with us. You've obviously liked him longer than a year though."

I look at him amazed and then smile. He really was my best friend. "Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, I've kept it a secret and no one else noticed." He continues to smile mockingly at me.

"Thanks." I twiddle my thumbs as I get nervous to tell him about Namine.

"Well, as you know, I like Sora. Today, we were hanging out and it was fun but then Namine comes along and asks Sora if they can talk because she needs to ask him something. He said yes and asked me if it was okay if he left for a little while. I just tell him yes and that I'll go home anyway since it was getting dark. When I look back for a second, I saw Namine giving me this dirty look and Sora giving me a sad smile. But then, she said something to him when he looked back at her and he seemed pretty speechless. That's when I just turned back and kept walking back home."

I wasn't sure if I should tell him I was pretty sure that Sora likes Namine. "I have no idea why Namine was giving me those dirty looks but I have a feeling that she gave me the same one that day before you guys….broke up." I look at Roxas in realization that maybe it really was my fault that they broke up.

"Roxas….do you know the reason Namine gave me those looks? Was I the reason that you guys broke up? Was that why you were ignoring me?" I ask horrified.

"Yeah, I do know. And yes, you were. But don't feel bad! Really, you shouldn't. Namine was jealous that I was talking to you and Xion. She didn't really mind Xion, but she felt threatened by you since you're my ex. I told her that she should trust me, that I don't love anyone else but her. She still wouldn't listen and we broke up. Judging by what you told me, I think she just asked Sora out." His face instantly saddened.

I felt, well, horrible. I was the reason for their break-up. "Roxas, I'm so sorry. You really should stop talking to me. I made you guys break up. I'm a horrible friend. No wonder you were mad at me." Wait, he said that Namine just asked Sora out. "Wait, Namine asked Sora out?"

"Kairi, don't be sorry. It's not your fault and you aren't a bad friend, never believe that." He gave me a small smile before continuing. "And yeah, I'm pretty sure she did. If it left him speechless then that's why. Ever since we broke up, Namine and Sora started talking more and I think they both like each other. Sora's told me about it and how he feels terrible that he likes my ex and that he even liked her a little while we were still dating, but I told him it's alright."

I didn't deserve this kid as my best friend. "Roxas, you are amazing you know that? Namine made a huge mistake but I know you guys will get back together and as strong as ever." I pause. "But, does that mean that Sora and Namine are together now?"

He looked away for a second and then back at me. "It probably does. I told him to go for it since she is available now. It's going to be hard seeing the girl I love with my brother but it's alright. I believe things will all work out and Namine and I will be together again." He smiles up at me through watery eyes.

I give him a huge hug and say, "Yeah, I think everything will work out too." I let go of him and smile. "Thank you, Roxas. For everything."

"It's no problem. Are you gonna be okay though? With Sora and Namine?" He asks.

I think for a minute about everything, then I answer him. "I know it's going to be hard. But I have you to help me, plus my other friends too. And remember, I'm gonna be here for you too, okay?"

"Mhmm, of course Kairi. And remember what I said, everything will work out, for everyone, including you." We both smile at each other. "So, you need some cheering up. It's only about 8:20 right now. We got about an hour left before it's too dark for you to walk home. Let's both cheer up and do something fun." He gives me a toothy smile and I know we're both thinking the same thing.

"Cupcakes."

* * *

So, Roxas and I ended up baking cupcakes. We put them in the oven and they should be done in about 40 minutes. After 10 minutes of agony though, we opened up all of the STASH.

See, the thing I love about coming over Roxas' house, is that he is loaded with junk food and everything I could want when I get a craving for something sweet. We got out the whipped cream, the ice cream, the Oreos, the Jolly Ranchers, the rock candy, the Starburst, the Skittles, the popsicles, and, the Pocky.

It was heaven. It totally filled me up and probably ruined my appetite for dinner with Xion but it was worth it. This definitely cheered us both up.

"Kairi! You have enough whipped cream on your ice cream! You could dip your all your pocky in it, the cookies and your other candy and there'd still be more leftover!"

"Nuh uh! Stop exaggerating Roxas! I want more whipped cream!" I argued as he kept trying to take the whipped cream away from me.

Because of our fighting and pulling, some whipped cream got on Roxas' face and his bangs. We both ceased and I had to laugh at him. I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. He hated getting things in his hair. Then, he jumped on me, and sprayed whipped cream on my face and hair too.

He wasn't the only one who hated things in their hair. I started screaming and yelling and he was laughing at me. I took this as the chance to tickle him and then get on him. I pinned him to the kitchen floor, stole the whipped cream from him, all while he was still laughing, and wiped my face off with my apron.

He stopped laughing and gave me an 'Oh no you didn't!' look. I smiled evilly and gave him back an 'Oh yes I did!' look. "You wouldn't." He said.

"I already did and I will again." Then I spray his face again with the whip cream making whiskers and silly faces as he tried to wipe off the cream which only made it worse. This was really fun and was cheering me up but it oddly made me think of Sora.

"Kairi?" Speak of the devil.

I look up at him and see his expression. It seemed kind of like a surprised and mad expression, but not quite. Then I heard a weird noise and looked at the can. "Awwh, I'm all out." I pouted.

"Ha!" Roxas announces in triumph. "Wait, now I gotta buy more whipped cream!" I smack him on the head for being so stupid. "Ow, Kairi." Then he looks up and remembers Sora. "Oh hey there, brother!"

"Hey…what's going on here?" Sora asks still in shock.

"Me and Kairi are making cupcakes!" He happily announces.

"More like making babies," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Roxas asks not catching what he said.

"Nothing!" He replies in a hurry.

_DINGGGGG. _"Oh the cupcakes are ready!" I quickly get off of Roxas and run to the oven. I open it and pull out the miniature cakes. "Man, they smell good. Hey what time is it you guys?"

Roxas looks at his watch and says, "Damn, it's 9:15! We took longer putting them in then we thought!"

"Shit! I gotta get home! I'll see you guys later, bye!" I run out the door and hurry home.

I'm about 10 feet out the door when I remember I forgot my sweater. I quietly come back inside and get my sweater from Roxas' room. I go back downstairs and I hear them talking.

"You were so jealous man." That was definitely Roxas.

"No, I wasn't!" I smile at this as I consider the small chance that he might be. "Besides I have a girlfriend now." My smile disappears as quickly as it came and I tiptoe out the front door.

* * *

**Hmm. I kinda liked this chapter but I kinda hated it. It was long though! :D I liked the SoKai in here though and the small bit of RoxasKairi FRIENDSHIP moment(x Did you notice that Sora and Kairi's ice cream flavors matched their hair? (:**

**Review please! It keeps me going and it really helps me smile! It also lets me know what you guys think, how I'll doing, and if you're still reading my story so please review! It also pisses me off that almost no one reviews. I got 52 hits on the day of an update but only one more review for my story. Getting not even two or three reviews for the last chapter really got me unmotivated. I'm stuck on chapter 5 with not really a clue what to write to continue it. Please, even just a short review like "Nice story, update again!" would make me happy and more motivated to continue. So, REVIEW MANNN. PUH-LEASE.**


	5. Hard Times

**Hey look, I updated. Chapter 5! Yippee! Are you all excited? Well, I'm not. I hate Namora. Even though there's not really any in here but yeah… xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Kingdom Hearts Characters. Also, I do not own any movies mentioned in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I keep on walking down the street. I try not to get lost as my head fills up with all these worse case scenarios. Like what if Sora and Namine last so long that when Namine gets back with Roxas because they obviously belong together, he won't be over her and never will be? What if we stop being friends? What if he forgets about me?

My eyes get watery again and I just let the few tears come out. I like crying sometimes, when I'm alone and I really feel the need to get my feelings out. It helps.

I look up and see that our apartment is just another five minutes. I start wiping my tears and trying to clear up my face. What am I crying about anyway? Why should I be crying? It's only a little crush on Sora and it's not like we were ever together or going to get together anyway. I'm being such a baby. If anyone should be crying, it should be Roxas. He's probably hurting a lot right now. I hope that I can actually help him through this.

I open the door, hoping my face is alright and walk inside. I see Xion is already sitting at the table with some sushi. She waited for me and I'm about fifteen minutes late.

"Xion, I'm sorry! I got carried away at Roxas' house and I ended up getting whipped cream on me and getting dirty and I'm late! I'm really sorry!" I tried to apologize as best I could.

She smiles at me in an almost teasing way, "It's alright, Kairi. Just go take a quick shower and we can eat our dinner together. Then we could watch some action movies and have a sleepover in the living room!"

Smiling, I say, "I would hug you right now, but I'm dirty. I'll be right back." I go into the shower and start turning the knobs.

* * *

Mhmm, I love spicy tuna and California roll. "Mhmm. Thanks so much, Xion." I tell her after gulping down my food. Man, do I love sushi.

"You're welcome! Now come on, let's go pick out some movies!" She hops over to the wooden frame holding our television and DVD's and everything else. "I wanna watch, Transformers."

"Ohkay, let's pick out 5 DVD's to watch! You pick another, I'll pick two more and then we both pick the last one." It seemed like a good idea to me.

"You got it!" She answered. We ended up picking Transformers, 2012, Wanted, Avatar and Zombieland. We only watched two of them though since we both crashed during Wanted.

I woke up to the sound of her snoring a little after though. She isn't obnoxious but since she was close to me, I could hear it more clearly than in our separate rooms. Then there was knocking on the door. Xion is a bit of a heavy sleeper so I knew I had to get the door.

I got up, had to stretch and then went for the door. I looked at the peephole to see Roxas holding a box. Confused, I opened the door and let him in, "Hey there, Roxas. Whatcha got? And why are you here at…" I honestly didn't know if it was still Sunday morning or noon.

"It's one p.m. I thought maybe you guys would have been up by now but I guess not." He laughs quietly to himself and then sits himself on the chair next to our sofa. "I brought our cupcakes!" He says showing the box.

"Mhmm, cupcakes! That's right, I didn't get to eat any yesterday." Memories from last night start replaying in my mind. I try not to think about what happened exactly.

"Or help me ice them." He smirks at me.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha." I say with a nervous smile.

He gets up and starts pinching my cheeks. "Awwh, it's okay Kai! That's why I'm only giving you two cupcakes while I get about ten more at my house!" He says in that annoying baby voice.

Instantly, I stop trying to get his hands off my face and just stare at him. I wonder if my eyes looked sadder. He just called me Kai. The nickname Sora gave me. There's no way I could forget yesterday now. One of the best and worst days of my year so far.

He lets go of my face and looks at me in my eyes, dead serious. "Kairi, what's wrong? Did I do something?" Roxas asks concerned.

"It's nothing. Just please don't call me that, ever again." I tell him. I could tell my voice was cracking up. He didn't say anything else. He just sat me down and started making me and Xion some breakfast.

A few minutes pass as he makes our bowls of cereal. "Kairi, do you wanna tell me what's wrong now?" Roxas finally said something to me after our awkward silence.

"It's just, yesterday. Uhh, that nickname. And well, like Sora." I sigh and try to find a way to explain without breaking down. "It's just bringing up memories I don't wanna think about right now. I'm sorry I overreacted. Thanks for making us breakfast and for bringing over the cupcakes." I say trying to explain. It was too hard. I'll just have to do it later. I really shouldn't be so affected by this. I need to follow what I said to myself last night. _It's only a little crush on Sora and it's not like we were ever together or going to get together anyway. I'm being such a baby. _I shouldn't be the one breaking down.

"No, it's alright. No sweat, don't worry about it." He then goes and tries to wake up Xion as I begin eating my cereal.

* * *

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Namine!" Then she gives him a quick peck on the cheek. I couldn't stand it. It's only Wednesday and I just, couldn't get used to Sora and Namine. In fact, I couldn't even get over Sora at all. I thought maybe seeing them together would help me get over him but it just seemed like my crush on him got bigger over the past couple days.

"Kairi, you alright?" Roxas asks me.

"Of course, I don't have a reason to even be upset. I'm fine. What about you?" I reply back to him.

"Of course you do Kairi. Don't be so hard on yourself. And it's going fine. It's still hard but it's alright. We all go through hard times right? Besides, I'm sort of used to Namine being with other guys. Remember the times before her and I went out? And how she has a lot of guy friends? I'll be okay. And I know everything will be alright in the end." He smiles at me. It really was a wonder how he didn't seem to have almost break-downs like I did earlier this week. Roxas was one tough cookie.

"Mhmm." I give him a small smile and he turns back around to talk to Hayner as I just look back at my desk. I wasn't even halfway done with my worksheet. I didn't even notice. School didn't seem so important to me right now. My mind was preoccupied with something else happening around me.

"Kairi, what's up?" Riku immediately asks me with a serious tone.

"Huh?" I say confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why have you been so down lately? You need to tell me what's up." He demanded.

"It's….it's nothing. Really." I try to say. It wasn't a complete lie. "And I haven't been so down lately!" I try to defend myself even though I know that that sentence was a total lie.

"Always spacing out with what I can see are sad eyes and barely talking to anyone anymore? I say that's being down. Now tell me what's going on." Riku is one of my closest friends. It made me a little happy to see that he really cared about me. But, he really shouldn't. I told Roxas not to worry about it and I told Xion not to either when she questioned my behavior too. I guess now it's Riku's turn to tell him.

"Riku, don't worry about it. It's really nothing to worry about. I'll be fine." I say trying to assure him I will be.

He gives me a look that shows he's not so sure about it. "I'm coming over today. I'm walking with you guys home."

"Why?" The question immediately pops into my head and I think it out loud.

"You're going to tell me why, Kairi because I can tell it's obviously not nothing. You need some cheering up from this dude right here!" He announces to me while putting one arm over my shoulder and pointing his thumb at himself.

I giggle at him trying to cheer me up already. "Ohkay Riku. But no guarantees I'll tell you soon!"

"Of course." He says releasing me.

* * *

"Alright, who took all my French fries?" Hayner looks around our small circle giving each of us the eye, of course though, he couldn't last more than 2 seconds without turning red when he was looking at Olette. "Pence…." he says sternly.

"Hey! Don't look at me! Sheesh, I know that I like eating more than you guys do but I don't even like the school's French fries!" he says immediately trying to defend himself. Olette and I laugh as Hayner made the assumption towards the more plump friend of ours.

"Kairi…." He looks toward me next.

I just smile as I close my eyes and nod my head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hayner. You should know by now that I hate ketchup! Why would I eat all your French fries when you always have to put swirls on ketchup on them?" It's true. I would have taken them though if they were ketchup-less.

That only left Olette who had a sheepish grin on. "Heh..well, my lunch wasn't as satisfying as eating you French fries Hayner."

Hayner just replied with a mumbled "grr" and starting sipping on his chocolate milk. We all know that he let it slide since it was Olette. Even though we all know that Hayner and Olette had a thing going on, they weren't so obvious about it. Like they didn't always blush when they would just talk to each other, or stutter every time they would talk and flirt in a way that they didn't know was flirting.

In other words, it was just a simple, innocent crush they each had on each other that was the other was oblivious to. I was thankful for this as I didn't have to watch some couple together. It just kept my mind off of a certain someone.

"So Kairi," I turn over to look at Pence. "The three of us were thinking about visiting our old city Twilight Town and since we all haven't hung out in a while, we were wondering if you wanted to come!" he announced.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Hayner said giving his head a slight smack. "When are we going again?"

"I think we're going on Friday night so we get there by early morning. We can just take the train and sleep on there overnight. Unless of course, Kairi is too busy with her other friends." Olette said sticking her tongue out at me.

"Ha, very funny Olette." I say pushing her face the other way. "Nah, I'm not busy and it's not like you guys can't talk to Riku, Roxas and Xion either! Or Sora, but he's probably hanging with Namine nowadays. And you know Roxas pretty well since he used to live there with you guys and hang out with you before he moved to Destiny Islands with his dad!"

"Yeah, I remember those days. We'd walk around the town eating sea-salt ice cream and chilling at our spot. Then he moved and we didn't talk much. But one by one we all came to Destiny Islands and were together again! Except, Roxas still barely talked to us." said Hayner reminiscing.

I sensed the awkward aura around everyone and started thinking maybe it was a mistake bringing up Roxas and old memories when Pence interrupted my thoughts. "Hey guys, stop being so mopey! It'll be nice to catch up with Roxas and see how things have been. It's not like he hates us or anything or was some sorta jerk! He just couldn't find time to hang with all of his old friends, new ones and his family! Let's be more positive about this!" I couldn't help but smile at his optimism.

"Yeah, you're right." Olette agreed with a small smile.

Hayner smiled too and suddenly we were all happy again. "So it's settled. Let's ask Roxas to come with us Friday night! We all have enough money for the train tickets right?" We all nodded in agreement. "Good. Now Kairi, ask Roxas about our trip and then tell us what he says okay?"

"Mmkay!" I start thinking to myself how nice the trip will be. I wonder if Xion will want to come since her and Roxas are almost inseparable these days, but then again….she could always spend Saturday with Riku.

* * *

**So here is the 5****th**** chapter of my story! I'm not really happy with it. Eh….Please tell me of any errors and typos!**

**And by the way, here's some background information. Sora and Roxas are twin brothers, yeah, but their parents got divorced and Roxas lived with his dad in Twilight Town and Sora with his mom on Destiny Islands but then they get remarried and Roxas moved to Destiny Islands. Which is why Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't mention Sora here and why they don't really know him.**

**Thank you, who review, favorite, alert for author and story! It means a lot! Reading the reviews on the last chapter actually helped to write and motivated me a lot. So Please Review! And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**


	6. Plans This Saturday

**So now, Chapter Numero Seis! It'd be amazing if more than 3 people were actually reading this and planning to review after(x So are you ready now for the it? :D Yeah, well it's just right below :P **

**It's kinda early for an update eh? Well, I'm excited about posting chapter 7 up and my friend convinced me to update so here is an early chapter 6! Chapter 7 will also be coming soon! **

**And by the way, if you have any questions, you can review and ask or message me and ask, since I might not be able to explain everything in the story without it being too..off topic? Well, yeah anyway here it is! And sorry about the whole chapter 4-chapter 6 thing, I apologize! I was editing the chapters and got the files mixed up but here is the actual Chapter 6 now! **

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters.**  


**

* * *

**

I sigh as I look down at the paper in front of me. It was classwork we had to do for Spanish from the textbook. I was almost done, just writing down the final answer. I finish, close my book, my eyes, and then sigh from relief. I glance at the clock across the room and it's about 4 minutes until the bell rings. 4 minutes can take some time.

I sigh again and I make a mental note to myself to do that less. I take a glance at Sora who was just talking to his friends with his traditional cheeky grin. I turn back and start packing all my stuff together. I look at the clock again and it's still 2 and a half minutes until it rings.

I look around me and see other people talking to each other again. I don't really talk to anyone in the class, not like I didn't have any friends here, just not any I could really make conversation with and it wouldn't be awkward. As I was looking around, I thought I saw Sora give me a quick side glance but I brushed it off as my imagination.

I started doodling on my binder and writing random things and drawing stars. This helped to pass time and the bell finally rang. I dashed outside the door before anyone else and went straight for my locker.

I finished putting my extra things away, took a final look at my locker, then closed it and spun the dial a little. I walk down the hall to see if Xion is still at her locker and she isn't I just continue to walk out the door to the outside. I breathe in the fresh air and smile a little. I keep walking as I see Xion waiting for me with Roxas. I give them a small wave and they wave back gesturing me to hurry up. I start walking a bit faster when suddenly Riku shows up next to me. We continue but I still ask Riku what he was doing.

"What? You forgot I was coming with you guys today didn't you?" Oops.

"Heh, I guess I did. Sorry!" I reply giving him a sheepish smile.

"Awwh, I'm hurt Kairi! You forgot about little ol'Riku!" He fakes a gagging sound and I just chuckle at him.

"Oh please, how could I forget you? You're one of my best friends! And you have weird silver hair when you're only 17." I say teasing him.

"Hey! I make it work don't I?" He flashes a quick pose as I continue laughing at him. "And you're pretty short for someone who's turning 16 in a about a month!"

"Whatever Riku. I'm still smarter than you! I didn't have to repeat my sophomore year!" I say as we finally reached Roxas and Xion. "Sorry guys, I forgot to mention this lug here wanted to tag along today."

"I was being lazy that year, I'm still very smart! And I'm not a lug!" Riku says. Roxas and Xion just laugh. We all start walking to Xion and I's apartment.

"Roxas, I know you live close to me and Xion but it's still a 15 minute walk from our place to yours! You don't have to come every day with us you know. I don't want you getting annoyed or in trouble." I tell him.

"Oh please, I'd rather come to your place than mine. You guys are my best friends!" He says putting one arm around my shoulder and another around Xion's. I think she blushed a little. "And I won't get in trouble, don't worry about it."

"Wow Roxas, since when did you become a ladies man?" Riku joked.

"Pshh! Nonsense. I'm not a ladies man, but I could be any day if I wanted to." He says sticking a tongue out at him. He takes his arm off of Xion and points a finger at Riku too. Xion then starts talking to Riku and I smile, I'd love to see them get together this year.

"So when are you going to go home Roxas?" I ask.

"Hmm. When I feel like it I guess." He says putting a finger to his chin thinking. I just chuckle at his careless attitude.

* * *

Eventually we reach the apartment and just start hanging out, we even did a little bit of our homework. "Ohkay guys, I'll get the popcorn." I walk into the kitchen getting out the microwavable bag and placing it inside the microwave. "Kay..popcorn." I press the button pre-set to heat up the movie treat and _Beep. _Kay, now I just have to wait 2 and a half minutes. "So...Kairi." Huh? I turn around to see Riku is in the kitchen too.

"You know, you and Roxas are pretty cute." He smirks at me.

"Oh please. What are you bringing that up for?" I say asking. I'm pretty sure he knows Xion likes Roxas and that I don't.

"When we were walking home, he had his arm around you for a while. Is there something going on with you guys?" He tries to hint at something.

"Riku!"

"What? I'm just saying!" He starts to lean back on the counter still looking at me. I roll my eyes and look at the timer. Still a minute and a half.

"Roxas and I are best friends. Nothing more nor less. You should know that." I tell him still looking at the timer. A minute and 10 seconds...

"Well, I mean you guys are both single now..." I turn my head to give him a death glare. "I'm just kidding!" He puts his hands up and gives me one of those shy 'I'm kidding!' kind of smiles. "I know you guys aren't like that. It was just weird seeing his arm around you for so long. It just reminded me of when you guys were together. I'm actually surprised he and Namine broke up. Now she's with Sora? Damn."

I look down. "Yeah.." _BEEP BEEP. _I open the microwave door and take out the popcorn and start walking into the living room. I could tell Riku was giving me a weird look but I tried to ignore it. We watched a movie together and it ended around 6. We all just started to relax on the futon and talk.

"So, why do you and Xion live in an apartment alone again?" Riku asked.

"Well, I didn't like living with my parents. They were really annoying and just didn't understand me. They were pretty bad parents too. They would do all these things that just made me angry and didn't care for me much so I decided to move here. I knew it probably wouldn't work out and I'd have to get a job but then Xion didn't want me to be alone so she asked her parents about it and they said she could live with me. They send up money every month to pay for our expenses too. They're really nice." I say smiling at the last sentence remembering how understanding they were. "We both still work occasionally though."

"Well, where are both of your parents then?"

"Mine moved to Radiant Garden. They stay in that big part of the city, Hollow Bastion. Xion's parents like traveling to places so they're not really planted somewhere." I explain.

"Oh. I see. You guys are pretty lucky then. Plus you actually can stand each other and not end up trying to kill each other!" He said laughing. We all laugh along with him when Xion notices the clock.

"Hey Riku, didn't you say you need to be home by 6:30?" Xion asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because it's 6:15 and I mean your house is kinda further than Roxas' so it'd probably take you like 30 minutes to walk." She says.

"I called a friend. He should be here soon." We all hear a horn honk and turn to the window. "Oh that's him. Wow, what cliche timing. Like in those movies. Well then, bye guys!" He gives Xion a quick hug and then dashes out the front door. I saw her blush and look away. I smile and shake my head. Oh gosh. Those two are just waiting to happen.

"Hey Roxas, I need to ask you something!"

"Hmm what? Yeah sure." He says turning his head away from the door.

"You wanna go to Twilight Town this Saturday? Olette, Hayner and Pence wanted me to invite you. I'm going too but they miss you, ya know?" I ask him.

He looks down almost like he felt guilty. "Yeah, I do too. Man, I never even tried to talk to them! I'm sucha jerk."

"Hey come on! No use being down about the past! Just try to hang out with them now! Especially at lunch you know? And at Twilight Town! It'll be a lot of fun." I say smiling at him trying to cheer him up.

He smiles a little and then nods his head closing his eyes. "Yeah. I'll go." He looks up and smiles at me. I smile back. "But what about Xion?" He turns to look at her.

"What?" She looks back at him puzzled.

"What are you gonna do Saturday then?" He asks.

"I know! She can hang out with Riku!" I say smiling.

"Wha..?" She looks even more confused now.

"Yup! End of discussion! I mean come on, Xion and Riku are good friends! They can hang out and catch up too! Now it's settled. Ohkay Roxas, it's time for you to go home now! Bye!" I say pushing him out the door.

"Uhh..ohkay? Bye!" He says as he stumbles outside the door.

"Wow. What a day right Xion?" She stills looks at me a bit lost. "Yeah, well I'm gonna do the rest of my homework now. See ya!" I tell her walking into my room closing the door.

* * *

"Say Kairi…"

"Hmm?" I take out one of the earphones from my ear and turn to look at her.

"Why, why did you set me and Riku up this Saturday while you, Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence go to Twilight Town?" She asks me.

I just chuckle and turn to look forward. "Do you mind? I just wanted to make sure you weren't bored or alone Saturday since Roxas and I are going somewhere with others. Besides, it wouldn't be bad to spend some _alone_ time with Riku, would it?" I give her a quick glance to see she looked away from her with her chin up.

"Hmph." She crosses her arms and continues. "Kairi, I don't like Riku, and I seriously doubt that Riku likes me." I shake my head at the short-black haired girl. She could be so oblivious to people's feelings, including her own. Oddly, it only was with crushes, she could easily tell how people were feeling otherwise.

"It's not like I made you guys go eat at some fancy restaurant. I just said you're gonna hang out with him. He's our friend, Xion. It's not like it's bad to hang out with him." I teased her.

"Yeah, yeah. I bet you wish we were going on a date or something." She finally puts her arms down and is back in her usual mood with her usual smile.

_I bet soon you will be too._

_

* * *

_

"So, your parents are alright with you guys sleeping on a train?" I ask the group. I felt like it was a bit weird for parents to allow kids to do that.

"Well, I mean, mine don't really care as long as I'm not doing something stupid." Hayner replied.

"Mine either." Said Pence.

Roxas just shrugged at me. It's Saturday morning and we've been at the train station for a while, since Friday night actually. It's about 2:55 a.m.

"Mine think the train ride won't be that long and that I could get a hotel after we get off. So they gave me some extra cash! But we're actually going to arrive in Twilight Town around ten a.m. and then have to board the train again around ten at night." Olette explained to us.

"So how long is the train ride exactly?" Roxas questioned.

"About 7 hours." Olette answered. "That's why we had to hang out here at 11 and wait until 3."

"Man, I'm tired!" Pence said stretching his arms.

"Me too. Hey, look! There's the train!" He gets excited pointing his finger at the incoming train and just jumping up and down waiting for it to unload so we can board.

We all get seated into comfortable positions so we could sleep if we wanted to. "So, I set my watch to wake us up about 5 minutes before we have to get off. Hopefully we all have had enough sleep by then." Says Pence smiling as he gets ready to fall asleep.

"Gosh, this trip is going to be so fun!" Olette stated.

"Yeah, especially since all five of us are here." Hayner said smiling. I smile along. Olette, Hayner, Pence, me and Roxas. _All_ five of us.

"Of course, all of us." Roxas agrees as he smiles too.

* * *

**So, just in case you're wondering, even though you're probably not.. xD When Hayner says all of us, he means the whole gang, which includes him, Olette, Pence, Roxas and Kairi because that's who the Twilight Town gang are good friends with. At least in this story xD**

**Btw, I'm thinking of changing the summary. Any suggestions or comments? I might change it to this but I don't know if I should. **

_Time passes quickly. "I feel like so much has happened this year and at the same time, as if not much has happened at all. But through it all, I'm glad you're here with me, as well as everyone else too. You've all helped me realize what I needed to."_

**For the first sentence, -Time passes quickly- I felt like the summary needed something else and I wanted to put that in there. Well, what do you think? I don't know if I should change the summary blehh.**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope you guys review! Feel free to write your opinions and what not so I know what you guys think! xP So yeah..REVIEW. [:**


	7. Old and New Memories

**Chapter 7! I hope you guys are excited for this! Haha even if this probably won't be that much of an exciting chapter, but the next one might be(;**

**

* * *

**

"Wow…Twilight Town hasn't changed." Olette stated. She kept looking around the town in wonder. It's probably been a couple years since they've seen their hometown. "Wait, where are you guys going?"

Huh? I look towards the direction she is to see the boys running off in some direction. I give Olette a nod and we start running towards them. "Wait guys! At least tell us where we're going!"

Roxas looks back while running, "To see the usual spot!" He looks forward again as he catches up to Hayner. They wait a little for us and Pence to catch up but Olette and I are still about 25 feet behind while Pence is only 10. They take off without us again.

"Kairi, man. I need to get into shape." Olette tries to tell me through her frequent pants.

"Yeah, me too." I agree with her as we finally get to the back alley.

"Oh please, Kairi, I know you were only going slow because of me. You could have caught up to those boys in a few seconds if you weren't running with me." She finally gets to slow down her walk and breathe normally again.

"Heh. You're being too nice Olette. I'm not that...hmm, athletic." I told her. I really wasn't. I was decent, pretty _average_.

"You just like being modest silly." She said holding up the curtain for me while we walk into the usual spot finally being with the boys again. "You could have waited for us you know." Olette says chastising Hayner.

He just shrugs his shoulders at her. "We were excited." He says while closing his eyes. "Man, would you look at this place?" He opens his eyes again and looks around as we do the same. "It hasn't changed. I'm pretty glad about that. No one messed up our spot."

"Yeah, it's great. Brings back the old memories. It's nice to reminisce sometimes. It's nice." Roxas says.

"Say, speaking of old memories. Let's relive them!" Pence suggested to us all. He seemed pretty excited by this idea and almost pouted at us when we just gave him a look implying we had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed at us while shaking his head. "I mean, let's go the things we all used to do! Like go around town, eat sea-salt ice cream, talk to townspeople, watch the sunset!"

"OOOOOOH." It was like all four of us said it at the same time. "Yeah! We can even eat sea-salt ice cream at the station tower, on top of the clock tower before we have to go on the train back home!" Olette announced! They all seemed pretty excited about this idea.

"Yeah! Man, this is going to be awesome!" Hayner shouted pumping a fist into the air.

Roxas put his arm around my shoulder and then to my neck putting me into a position almost as if he was going to give me a nuggie… "And it's even better now that we have ickle Kairi with us!" He said giving me a nuggie now. I knew it. "We can relive old memories while making new ones!"

"Hey! Get off mee! Owwwww! Roxas!" I shouted trying to get his arm off of me. The four of them just laughed at Roxas and I and when I finally got out of his hold, I gave him a look and couldn't help but laugh with them too.

* * *

"Dude! This place is amazing! I love how it's always sunset here!" I exclaim, leaning over the fence while holding onto it.

"Yeah, the view is pretty awesome up here, right?" Pence says holding onto the fence too.

I only nod my head in agreement astonished by learning that the sun is always in this perfect position for a beautiful sunset. "Wow, you're pretty hyped up about this sunset." I turn to my right to see Roxas standing next to me, looking at the sky while doing so. I turn my head back to look also.

"It's so beautiful. It's…breathtaking. I always preferred sunsets over sunrises anyway." He turns his head over to me and I give him a small smile. "It's weird though. I wasn't really too fond of the dark so it'd make sense I like sunrises better, but I don't. I actually like watching the colors of the sunset turn into the dark of the night sky, but I don't really like the dark. I mean sometimes, I love the night, I love looking at the stars and sometimes I love being alone in the dark when I'm in moods but, it really doesn't compare to how much I love sunsets. They're just so magnificent and gorgeous. The way they light up the sky with all the colors. Sunrises just don't give me the same feeling though. It sucks too that sunsets usually don't last that long. 30 minutes at most. Time goes by fast whenever I want to look at the sunset; I always have to look out at the sky to see the perfect moment in time to see that perfect moment of the sunset. But having it all the time, I'd love that."

"Geez, someone's being a little deep today." He replies earning him a punch to the shoulder. "Hey!" I just chuckle at him, still looking at the sky while he rubs his shoulder. "Well, you know, sometimes it's good to not have something all the time, to lose it for a while, so that you can truly treasure it when it comes back. Then, when you know to appreciate it, you won't take it for granted when you get used to having it around all the time."

I turn my head to look at him. My mouth slightly open. "Wow Roxas, you're right." I turn to look him in the eyes teasingly. "Now look who's being deep!" I say ruffling his spikes.

"Hey!" He says whining. I just giggle and look back forwards. I knew why he knew that. It's because of Namine. That's why he could deal with the break-up. He knows things will turn out okay. Maybe she just needs to learn that she doesn't want to lose him, that she should really appreciate him and that losing him for a little while will help her realize that. A little jealousy is always healthy in a relationship, she just needs to learn to lessen it. I smile a little at how Roxas can be such a strong kid. Then I turn around to see that Olette was taking a picture.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I start jogging towards her.

"Crap, she saw me! Hayner, take the camera and run!" She and Hayner start running down the hill with Pence tailing behind.

"Hey! Come back here!" I start running after them. "Come on Roxas!" He quickly follows as we start the chasing them into Sunset Terrace.

So, it turns out that she and Pence were taking pictures of Roxas and I saying how we looked "cute." We both told all of them how we're just best friends like brother and sister. Their reply? 'We know but you guys are still so cute!' Well, Olette's reply anyway.

After my pleas to delete the pictures, she still wouldn't delete them. But I got revenge by making Pence take pictures of Olette and Hayner. Roxas didn't seem to care much though. I think he doesn't think it's as big a deal as I do but he could just be doing the whole 'I don't care' act to make it less enjoyable for Olette to tease us.

Well, Pence agreed to put the pictures up on facebook to embarrass Olette and Hayner but he said he would post the pictures of Roxas and I too. I tried, but I didn't manage to take the camera away from Pence and delete the old pictures. I'll just have to put up with it then. Right now, we're all going out to eat again except for lunch! Maybe I can swipe the camera while we're all sitting down.

* * *

"Sora." The young boy turns his head in confusion to the young blonde next to him.

"Huh? What's up Namine?" He asks her. He turns the volume of the television down so he can hear her.

"Do you like spending time with me?" She asks. She's curious to what his answer will be. But she's almost certain she'll what his answer will be which will lead to what she will say next.

He blinks, both because he's surprised at the random odd question and confused as to why she would ask her boyfriend that. "Of course."

"Well then, promise me something." She turns to face him with a serious look on her face.

"What is it?" He turns to look at her too.

"Don't hang out with Kairi." She told him.

"Wha..what? Why? I mean, I haven't hung out with her in a while since we got together but why her?" He questioned. He was unsure if he could keep this promise, or more like if he _wanted_ to.

"Because, I don't like her. I don't trust her either." She bluntly said. That serious look never leaving her face, especially her eyes.

"But don't you trust me?" He asked back while taking her hand. Why did she not like Kairi? He thought. As far as he knew, Kairi hasn't done anything to make Namine dislike her.

"Why are you asking questions? Do you want to hang out with her over me? Maybe that makes me want to not trust you so much." She retaliates pulling her hand back. She won't agree to a no.

"Well, I mean she is my friend Namine. I want to hang out with _all_ my friends." He defended. He didn't like that his girlfriend wouldn't let him hang out with one of his friends, even if _she_ was only his friend for a short amount of time.

She looked down at her lap. She bit her lip. She was getting angry at how he wanted to hang out with _her. _She didn't like it. She looked back up and said, "It's not like you can't talk to her at all or anything!" She tried to make it sound better. "Just, please for me, don't be alone with her or talk to her for more than a couple minutes. I just don't like it."

He looked at her, it didn't sound too bad. At least he could still talk to her, he didn't want to ignore his friends. "Okay." The blonde girl thanked him giving him a hug as he kissed her forehead. Little did he know the complications this promise would bring him in the near future.

* * *

"Hey, whoa. Be careful up here." Hayner said holding Olette up. I could tell she was blushing. It was around 9:10 and we just got our sea-salt ice cream. We were going to spend the rest of the time here until we had to leave. We finally all got seated. Olette passed out the ice cream bars and as I was about to take my first bite, I noticed they were all staring at me.

"Uhh….is there something wrong?" I ask questioning their stares that were freaking me out.

"We wanna see you take your first bite! Sea-salt ice cream is only in Twilight Town and is known for being the best flavor and most popular!" Pence explained. I gave him an odd look as well as everyone else. They were all just nodding their heads at me.

"Oh, well, alright then." I look down at the light blue ice cream on my popsicle stick. I know ice cream is good, but was it really that good to want to see my first bite? "Here goes." I bite down into the cream and- "Oh my gosh! Mhmm!" I savor the taste in my mouth closing my eyes. I could hear them all laughing and agreeing with each other. This ice cream was really good. I open my eyes again saying, "Wow. I've never tasted anything like that, it tastes kind of salty then.."

"Sweet." He chuckles, "We know." Roxas then takes a bite out of his bar.

Olette giggles. "It's the taste. That's why it's known and so popular. It's pretty unique eh?" She says as she chomps into her own ice cream.

"Yeah..unique." Heh. Even this ice cream is more unique than me. We continue eating our ice cream in silence with an occasional conversation here and there. We start talking more as we all finish our ice cream and soon we hear the clock tower ringing to signal it's now ten p.m.

"Hey guys it's ten! We should get going now." Hayner reminds us.

"Awwh, I'm going to miss this." Pence said looking down.

"Don't worry." We all look towards Roxas. "We can always do it again." He smiles at us.

"Yeah! Come on Pence! Cheer up! And we'll all be together again when we do!" Olette said while getting him up and walking. He gives a small smile and nod and we're off.

So I'm standing waiting for the train to come while the rest of the gang are on the bench sitting down chatting. I don't really mind. It's 10:12 and the train still hasn't come. I'm actually kind of glad it hasn't. I don't know if I want to come back yet. I think my best friend notices as he pokes me on my shoulder.

"Hey, I see you decided to stand with me." I say looking at him. I try to act like normal.

"Yeah, okay Kairi what's up?" He looks at me seriously.

"What? Nothing's up!" He looks at me. It's as if I can read his mind with the look he's giving me. He crosses his arms and me now and I can definitely tell what he's thinking. _I'm not buying it._ I sigh. "Fine. It's not a big deal really."

"**Kairi…"**

"Okay! Okay!" I let out a breath before looking down. "I'm just nervous okay? I don't know if I want to go back yet. Today was really fun just hanging out with you guys." I look up at him seeing that he's been looking down at me. "I just don't know if I'm ready to face the disappointment from the things that are happening back at home." I turn my head sideways again. Talking about this was making me sad.

"Kairi." He takes my shoulders shaking me a little so I'll look at him again. "It's no use running from your problems. You know that. We have to just deal with them. I know that it hurts. I really do. You know I do. And you know I'm here for you. Just try to take your minds off things okay? Everything will be alright."

I'm not really sure why, but I got a little teary eyed though no tears came out. I just nodded my head as he pulled me into a hug that I returned. Even though Roxas could always make me feel better, I felt like something bad was going to happen to someone soon.

I couldn't tell since my head was buried in Roxas' shoulder, but Hayner, Pence and Olette took a picture of us. The train finally came and we all got on. I had no idea what was about to happen soon on Monday.

* * *

**Hehehee. I kinda like how I made this chapter mysterious. Well, it's not that mysterious but still xD I hope you guys liked this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! :D **

**Just to clear things up, 1) This story will mostly be in Kairi's view but occasionally I will put in a part that is in 3****rd**** person and 2) Roxas and Kairi are just really close best friends. They won't be a couple or close or anything of that sort. xD I'm a bit of a Roxiri fan but I prefer them as best friends :P**

**I updated pretty early eh? Well, it's a treat since I probably won't update for a couple weeks because school is starting! Yay. -_- and well cuz BBS is coming out! EXCITED? I AM. But yeah, Ima be playing it and doing school shitt so I can't update as much but I will! Don't worry! I think I'll update one last time the day it comes out before I start playing the game.**

_**Yes, well, ARE YOU EXCITED FOR BIRTH BY SLEEP TO C**_**OME OUT? Only a week or so left. I don't think I'll update as much..but you guys won't be reading as much right? CAUSE WE'RE ALL GONNA BE PLAYING THAT GAME. Or at least we all should be :3**

**HEY YOU. YEAH, ALL OF YOU. READ ultravioletpapercutsx's ONESHOT HALLOWEEN ATTRACTS WEIRDOS. IT'S REALLY FUNNY AND GOOD. READ IT. I DEMAND YOU TO.**

**Now, REVIEW! :D PLEASEEEE. I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER WINK WINK. Jk, I'm not trying to force you or anything, but they are nice and make me smile :D Feel free to write your opinion! Sorry for any errors! **


	8. Rumors

**I seriously had trouble writing this. Stupid high school. And it's only been two days -_-**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

"So how was your day yesterday?"

I look up from the ground to face Riku. "It was pretty good."

He chuckles a bit. "You wanna elaborate on that?"

I laugh a little too. "Okay, okay. Hmm, so Twilight Town is really pretty you know! I had fun hanging with Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette. We did some cool things, mostly explored the town. Went to some places, played some games. And I really liked going someplace new." So I'm hanging out with Riku right now. It's Sunday afternoon and school is going to be tomorrow. Halloween is coming up soon. "How was yours?" I start smiling to myself as I remember that he hung out with Xion.

He just shrugs his shoulders and says, "It was whatever."

I raised an eyebrow at him and then chuckle again. "You wanna elaborate on that?" I say in a tone mocking him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He said sarcastically. "I mean, I had fun with Xion and everything but it was just like any other day I hang out with her." It seemed like something was wrong, but I left it at that. I could just be being paranoid.

We're stepping into a café right now. I just order a juice and a salad awhile Riku gets an energy drink and a sandwich. We sit down outside and just start relaxing. "So what are you gonna do for Halloween?" Riku, with his mouth full gives me a confused look and I couldn't help but giggle. He swallows the rest of what he had in his mouth, wipes his mouth with the back and his hand and then starts thinking.

"Uhmm. I don't know. Maybe just hang out with some friends or give out candy. I doubt that I'll be trick or treating."

"Yeah, same here. Let's hang out for Halloween, okay?" I see him give a silent nod and it's back to a comfortable silence.

We continue walking around the town and see how much money we have left. It doesn't look like we have much but still somewhat of a decent amount. So now, we're at an arcade and we're trying to get some tickets. I got about 300 tickets and he got about 500. Together, obviously, we got 800 tickets. I got some plushies and he got glow sticks and water pistols. He says it'll be fun being like a kid again. I agree but still, Riku, water pistols and glow sticks? Seems a bit off.

It was pretty fun but boring at the same time. I mostly played skeeball and tried the games that would get me a lot of tickets. It only happened twice. Skeeball was pretty much the only game I played at arcades so the time I wasn't playing, I watched Riku try to shoot virtual people.

"You know, I love hotels." I say as we're starting to walk back to the park near my apartment.

"Huh?"

I just shake my head at him. "I love hotels. And there's a strong difference between apartments, motels and hotels you know." He ruffles my hair and laughs.

"Oh no! I didn't know!" He says in that mocking tone again. I laugh at him and take his hand off.

"Well okay, Mr. Sarcastic. I'm just saying I really love the new hotel room smell, the neatness, the new atmosphere from a regular house, how it's usually close to some place to visit and see, the free services, the already set up furniture. I just really love it. I want to go to a hotel someday soon. I bet it'd be really fun, unless I was alone, it'd be kinda freaky." He just replies with a puzzled look. "Heh," I start scratching my cheek, "My bad. That was random wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" He shrugs it off though. "So, why the sudden outburst?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how I haven't been at a hotel in a while and how much I really want to go to one. Especially with friends, and if the hotel came with free cable, wifi, and I could hook up my PS2! That would be so awesome." I smile just imagining a huge trip like that. If only it could come true though. Someday I guess.

I almost laugh out loud with his thinking face but I muffled it into a slight chuckle. "Now that you talk about it, that's true. And it sounds really awesome. We're going to have to do that someday." He smiles at me. Yeah, we have to wait until someday.

* * *

"So did you hear? Roxas Strife and Kairi Hikari are dating again!"

"Whoa really? Roxas and Namine move on fast! I mean even after how long they've been together too!"

"You ever think maybe Namine was a replacement?"

"No way! Kairi told Roxas to break up with her because he really likes Namine!"

"But why is he with Kairi now?"

"Namine is with Sora! Maybe it's revenge!"

So, if you don't know what is currently happening, I'll take you back to 1st period and give you a recap. It's Monday again and I'm going to school. See ever since I walked into the school, people were giving me these weird looks and I'm just like, ohkay? I just proceed through my classes and my day ignoring them. I kept hearing whispers though.

So then lunch comes around and when I go to sit by Xion, she seemed a bit…how should I say this…put off by me? She somewhat flinched and inched away from me. She wasn't like that this morning. I asked her what was wrong but she just shook her head. Roxas comes along and he started telling me about his day. It was almost the exact thing I've been going through today and then I overhear these girls at the other table talking about Roxas, Namine, Sora and I and now it all makes sense. I stare, gaping at the girls and then turn towards Roxas who seems surprised too. I look at Xion and now it makes sense.

"Xion. You don't really believe them do you?" She does nothing. "I mean, really, me, Roxas, dating! It didn't work out before and it wouldn't work out now! You know that! I mean, we haven't even been hanging out that much and having been doing anything beyond that whole friendship boundary! Xion you gotta believe me!" Her reply was just a silent nod and her taking a bit out of her sandwich.

I turn back to Roxas and we nod our heads in agreement. We get up and start to confront the girls. I'm pretty sure Xion turned to watch us. "Hey! You! Gossip girls! What are you all going on about?" I was pretty upset about this if you couldn't tell.

"Oh my gosh, speak of the devil! Or should we say devils?" She and the other girls giggle at her joke. This only upset me more and then Roxas decided to speak up.

"Kairi and me are not dating. What would make you guys say that and start making up assumptions like those?" Roxas, I think sounded pretty pissed. When he got pissed, he was usually quiet and would give glares. This time though, he was raising his voice and making it clear he wasn't going to be nice just because these bubblebrains were girls.

I think they got a bit intimidated. And scared. Roxas wasn't a generally mean person but I'm pretty sure he could do some damage to the face underneath all that make-up. "We heard it from a lot of others. They were talking about these pictures that were on facebook! Everyone was talking about how close you guys were in the pictures and how romantic the scene looked and all!" I was surprised I could understand that from how fast they were all talking.

"Yeah well, that still doesn't give you guys the right to make up shit and spread it around and talk as if you know what's going on and what isn't. Don't assume you know things just like that and don't talk about shit as if you do know what you're talking about." This was one of my HUGEST pet peeves. We start walking off to our next location. Roxas and I looked at each other. Olette.

"I'm really sorry you guys! I didn't think it would get out of hand! People were just commenting about how cute you guys were and if it was an old photo and then they got confused and started making up the rumors!" Olette apologized.

I sigh and start rubbing my temples. "It's alright. But it's really out of hand now! And people are involving Namine and Sora in this now too! What's gonna happen when they hear about this Olette? Just imagine all the chaos and teen drama that's just waiting to happen now!" I said flailing around my arms like some sorta wacko.

"I know." She looks down sadly. "I'll delete the pictures right away the second I get the chance to okay? I have to go meet Hayner now but I'm really sorry you guys!"

"It's okay." Roxas said as we watched Olette jog off to who knows where. "This is great! Namine ended our relationship because she was jealous of you and me being friends and didn't trust us and now that this crazy rumor is out, who knows what she's gonna think!"

"I agree," I shake my head at all this. I just know something bad will happen to Roxas or Namine today. Maybe even both. "You have to tell her to trust you." He looks at me now confused. "She has to learn how to have faith in you so that she wouldn't be so jealous at you just being close friends with a girl, you have to make her realize she's the one for you so no one else could possibly be a threat. If she doesn't, then you guys can't be together for a long while. And you want to be together, stronger than before right? So something like this won't happen again." I try to tell him. It's the only solution and it's for the best right? It's true but I still had a bad feeling about it.

"You're absolutely right. I have to do that today. And make sure to tell anyone you see or hear talking about us that we're not together okay? We have to end this rumor." He says with a determined look in his eyes. It seems like he's ready for the worst.

"Right." And like that, he's off.

* * *

Sora and Namine were sitting with a few friends at lunch in the courtyard. They weren't touching each other but were seated next to one another while the other people were around or in front of them. Sora had some chips and Gatorade while Namine had a salad and apple juice. "So did you guys hear the news?"

"What news?" said Riku munching on his cheesestick.

"Roxas and Kairi are back together!" Tidus exclaimed.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBT." Sora just did a classic spittake from his Gatorade after hearing the shocking news. "Excuse me?" He said in a voice slighter higher than his usual.

Tidus just nodded his head. "Yup. It was going around facebook and at school too. Weird how you guys didn't hear it. People think it might be Roxas' revenge or something on Namine or like Namine was a replacement or some other crazy story like they've been together all along just secretly and now it's public again since he isn't with Namine."

"This isn't true." Riku shakes his head confused at what his old friend just said. "I mean, even if they were together, Kairi would have told me yesterday when we were hanging out right? She was talking about how much she loved hotels though! What if something happened in Twilight with her and Roxas in a hotel! No, no, no, no, no! That's crazy! But well…" Riku just kept mumbling to himself looking down at his tray and occasionally up at Tidus trying to find out what was happening while the other two had very different reactions.

Sora was still shocked and speechless. Hearing Riku's possibilities for some reason made him mad. He didn't like imagining anything happening between his brother and Kairi. But why? It just made him want to find her and see if any of this was true and then maybe punch his twin if he did anything with Kairi in that hotel if that theory was true. But still, why?

The pale girl said nothing. She only stopped moving. She was still breathing but besides that, might as well be one of those silver painted robot looking guys who moves right when you're in his face to scare you. Her fork was about to puncture some lettuce but was only halfway into the bowl, her head was still down, mouth open, eyes unmoving, and body in the same position as the world around her kept moving. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but at the same time, she felt as if she saw this coming.

* * *

"Namine." The boy calls her name. "Namine, don't ignore me. We need to talk."

" I don't want to talk to you." She keeps on walking ahead trying to get to the exit as quickly as possible. They're the only two people in the hallways. Everyone else has already left for the day except she forgot her textbook in one of her classes on this floor and he managed to find her here.

He takes her wrists and stops her. He walks around her as she seems to have frozen in place. He now gently holds her hands as he tries to look into her eyes. "Listen to me. There is nothing going on between me and Kairi. Those people don't know what they're talking about and are making things up. Why won't you believe me?"

Her eyes start getting teary as she looks up at him. He still has that look in his eyes that could make her melt. "I want to believe you,"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because!" She lets go of his hands and throws hers up into the air for a brief moment. "I don't want to get hurt Roxas! I don't want to have the man I love be having affairs or just plain liking someone else! I don't want to hurt you either but I don't want to be alone. I just, I don't think I can. That's why I'm with Sora now." She looks down at her feet.

"I understand that. But if you really love me, then you would trust me when I tell you nothing is going on with me and any other girl! When I tell you I don't like anyone else or love anyone else or want anyone else!"

"I know. I know Roxas but I…"

"But you won't." She immediately starts to defend herself now as she sees that his expression is changing.

"It's not that I won't, it's that I can't!" She pleads with him. "That's why I don't want you to ever be around her alone!"

"No!" He raises his voice at her, something he's never done. "No! It's not that you can't, it's that you won't! You won't just try to get over it! The instant I started hanging out with her you got jealous and ended our relationship! You didn't try to know her, you didn't try to talk to me, you didn't try to get over the jealousy, you just ended it! You didn't trust me and you'd rather me just stay away from my best friend than for you to get to know her and possibly help your jealousy issues!"

"Roxas...I! I..."

"No. And I'm sorry Namine. But we can't be together until you learn how to be less jealous and learn to trust me. I love you and only you with all my heart, but I won't leave my best friends because of a problem you won't even try to overcome! Especially when you don't even know her and she's the reason we're even together! She made me realize that it was you, you're the one I love and you can only see her as a threat?" He stops to take a deep breath. "Kairi's my best friend. I'm sure she'd be a good friend of yours too if you gave her a chance but you won't. Just like you won't even try to stop being so jealous." He closes his eyes, shakes his head, and she sees that he's shed a tear, but she can't help the words that come out of her mouth.

"You're defending her?"

"There you go again!"

"Roxas! You can't see how hurt I am because I know that you used to like her and she liked you back! You guys were together and she's not just some girl that I could not be jealous of! I knew there was something going on between you two! Everyone can obviously see it too since they're all talking about it and you can't!"

"How hurt you are? How hurt you are?" he asks in obvious shock and rage. He scoffs at her. "I have to see the girl I love with my brother when I've been nothing but faithful to her but she won't trust me and completely believe me when I tell her that anything my best friend and I had, is over. No, instead, she believes everyone else. All the people that don't know the truth." She takes his words to heart, she tries to think of something to say but she knows in her heart that he is correct. Everything he has said and everything he has told her, is the honest, pure truth. Even if she can't openly admit it yet. "Look Namine, I'm not going to abandon you. I love you and I always will. But I won't abandon my friends either. So I guess until things get better, we probably won't speak. Just know I'll still be here for you. I'll see you around."

And just like that, he's gone. She crying silently taking in everything that happened. She doesn't want to admit she's wrong. She doesn't want to lose him. She doesn't want to make him choose between her and his friends. She just won't make herself do anything about it to make things better. So she just stands there.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner tonight Xion?"

"Maybe some carryout."

"So, uhh how was school?"

"It was alright." Is all she replies. I sigh. It's been maybe an hour or two since we got home. Most of time we've been together since school have been silences. Comfortable or awkward, I don't really know.

"Learn anything new?" I say, trying to make some sort of conversation flow.

"Hmm, not really." Actually, it doesn't seem like she's so confused or mad or shocked about the rumors but I wanted to make sure.

"Xion, you believe me right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry, I just have a lot of my mind." Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas was looking for Namine at the end of school. I think something might bad happen. But that's not the only thing." She admits.

Oh, yeah. "Oh, that's true. What else is on your mind?" I ask. I wonder what's been troubling Xion.

"It's nothing big. Thanks for asking though. It'll be alright." She gives me a brief smile before continuing. "I think I'll just go to my room and start my homework now. Maybe I'll call Roxas and see what's up." She hastily moves into her room and shuts the door.

"Ohkay, tell me what he says!" I yell trying to get her to hear through the door. I hear a muffled 'okay!' and then I start getting some food from the cabinets. Now I plop onto the couch and set my things down. I turn on the tv and start surfing the channels. Why does this school year seem to be such a drag? So many things have happened and it's only almost the end of October! Or well, it just seems like so much has happened. Then I hear the doorbell ring and have to get out of my cozy spot. Who would be coming over right now? Maybe Roxas to tell us what happened. But the second I opened the door, my heart started beating faster and I couldn't be more confused.

"Sora?"

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter probably sucks but I tried to make it long for you guys! I only succeeded in making it a bit longer though -_- Well, Guess what? I had a lot of inspiration from my trip to ocean city! After so long, I finally got to go to a hotel and stay overnight! Most of this chapter was actually written around midnight on the balcony of my room. Just edits and tweaks and the first few paragraphs were written on home.**

**And well technically, I finished this chapter after the first week of high school and during my long weekend from Labor day. Man school is tiring.**

**Anyway, I can look at the ocean too with this view so it's pretty awesome. I love this and you might notice some of my inspiration in this chapter, mostly the hotel and arcade thing. But I had so much motivation to write this chapter. I can look at the stars so well here! If only there was less light so I could actually see a lot of stars. -_-**

**And the silver painted man! Hahahahaha so funny when some guy walked all the way up, the painted man was bent down so you'd kinda have to put your head under and look up and then when the guy did that, the painted dude moved XDDD imagine if my younger sibling threw a coupon book at the painted dude. We were seriously gonna do that except we didn't wanna take the chance of being rude if the guy was real xD**

**Mhmm and yes I'm now doing the whole 3****rd**** person thing more now since this story is mostly Kairi's point of view but you guys need to know what's going on with the others too! Imagine it like the game, it's in Sora's view mostly but then occasionally you see something and learn something Sora hasn't yet :D**

**I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter! Birth by Sleep comes out today! I'm so getting it :D I bet you are too right? Dude, I actually don't like reading Namixas much but I seem to be able to write a lot of it. -_- I need to fit in some SoKai! :D So that's the reason for a cliffy haha. Well, it's more like RokuNami drama though hahaaha. Sorry for any grammatical errors!**

**Review please! :D**


	9. Drifting Apart

**Ooh yeah…my lazy will probably take at least 2 weeks to update during school unless it's break or something. I'll try to make it up and update like 3 times during breaks or something. Probably I'll only update twice during breaks though xD I'll try to update as often as I can so I don't make a habit of updating late! Hopefully, my latest update won't be more than a month and a half! I hope that my chapters are pretty good quality, I try but ehh, idk.**

**I've looked back on my writing too and I don't' really like it. Ughh, I hope I become a better writer as I go along with the story and all the years ahead of me in high school. My English teacher seems like a really good one. Well, I hope you enjoy my story anyway! :D**

* * *

"Sora?"

"Uhh...hi Kairi. Heh." I giggle as he rubs the back of his head with a sheepish grin on.

"Hey Sora. Uhmm...come in!" He comes inside, taking off his shoes and sits down awkwardly on the couch. I was about to offer him some sort of drink when a thought popped into my mind. I look up from the fridge and say, "Hey Sora?"

"Huh?" He shakes his head like he was in some sorta daze. "Uhh, what's up?"

"How do you know where I live?" Hmm, would it be a good time to tease him? Ehh, why not. "Are you some sorta stalker!"

"Wha-what? No! No, that's not the case! I'm not a stalker! I mean I know where you live and stuff but not because I stalked you or Xion or anything! I'm not like that! It probably seems like that but it's not I swear!" Even though he was saying it really fast and I only heard half of it, I couldn't help laughing so loud. I probably looked retarded I know.

"I'm just kidding, gosh Sora. Take it easy." I let out another giggle. His face turned a slight shade of red I swear. "So how do you know where I live though?" I take out a juice pouch and start sipping on it while I pass a Kool-Aid to him. He caught it, nice. He starts scratching his cheek with his free hand. I wonder why he kinda feels nervous.

"Riku told me. I asked him after school." He punctures his pouch and starts sipping on it too. I unconsciously put my hand on my cheek, elbow against the counter and form an "o" shape on my mouth. I continue sipping on my pouch as the atmosphere starts to become awkward. "I won't stay long if you were thinking that." I look back at him and the instant we lock eyes he turns away. "I don't wanna be a bother or anything." His face kind of dropped and he looked a bit sad. Like that look you have on when you feel like you're not wanted.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You're not a bother." Why was he thinking like this? Did it seem like I didn't want him here? Because in all honesty, _I really do want him here. _

"I don't know. It just kinda seems like you're don't want me here. I guess it kinda seems like you're being distant..." He looks up at my confused face. He blushes again. "Sorry, I probably sound stupid huh? Maybe I should lea-"

"No!" He looks at me again and it's my turn now to blush and look away. "I mean, it's always great talking to you! And we haven't talked at all really since, well, that day. It's nice talking to you again. You're not a bother, really, I mean it." I said looking him in the eyes. I couldn't help turning my head the other way again afterwards though. "I guess I'm just kind of...put off a little today." He smiles at me, obviously feeling better as I turn away with a slight blush on my cheeks again. "Besides...you never told me what you came over here for." I look back at him and give him a small smile. But now he looks away.

"Oh yeah...about that. Heh." He starts sipping on his Kool-Aid again with both his hands on the pouch. You'd think it'd all be gone by now, there's not much in those damn pouches anyway.

I chuckle at him, he's so cute! Oh gosh, I sound so clingy or something. "So what did you come over here for then, Sora?" I try to sip from my pouch but seeing how it's all gone, I just take a water bottle from the fridge.

"Uhm..I wanted to ask you something." He's still sipping that damn pouch. Why won't it run out of Kool-Aid already?

I start walking over to him and sit next to him on the couch. My legs are crossed (the way you sit on the floor, not like when you put your knee over the other) facing him while he's just sitting normally with his legs off the sofa, looking at the tv screen that's not turned on. "Okay, well then come on! Don't start beating around the bush! What did you wanna ask me?" He's still just sitting there sipping his pouch, his head looking the other way. Gosh dammit! Why won't the freaking pouch empty alread- My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the sound that I was waiting to hear. "Hallelujah! You've been sipping on the thing forever you know!" I giggle as he mumbles, 'it was good.' "Okay, so tell me already what you were gonna ask!"

He sighs. "Alright, alright. You win." He gives me a teasing smile before continuing, which I returned. "Uhmm, I wanted to ask you about Roxas."

"Oh." I guess he just came over here to ask if the rumors were true. It's kind of getting annoying having to tell everyone. Mann.

"Yeah. Uhmm, so do you know where he is?" What? Oh, well I guess he wasn't going to ask about the rumors. It kind of disappointed me even though having to tell everyone was getting annoying. I kinda hoped he might be the teeniest bit jealous. I guess not.

"Uhh, nope. Why do you wanna know though? He didn't walk home with you or call?"

He nods his head. "Nope. I thought you might know cause you guys are-"

"Best friends. Yeah, I know."

"Well, yeah, and that you're...dating again." Excuse me?

"What?" Does Sora believe Roxas and I are together again?

He turns away again and looks down. "You and Roxas are going out again right? I heard it around school today." He sounded a bit sad. I think he had a frown on his face.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey Sora," he turns to me but he won't make eye contact. "You don't really believe them right? Those are just made-up rumors." I stop to sigh. "Roxas and me aren't dating. Trust me okay?" I say giving him a small smile. He finally looks up and he smiles too. I take my hand away now. "So why did you believe those rumors? Don't you know Roxas and I aren't like that?"

"I guess I should have know better and thought about it more. Sorry. I know you guys aren't like that. It's just that you did spend a lot of time together the past week, and that time I saw you guys in the kitchen..."He looks away blushing.

"We've just been catching up with each other that's all! And that time in the kitchen? We were just goofing around!" He chuckles at me, shaking his head. "I'm telling the truth! Don't make assumptions! You know where that will lead!" He gives me a look now, one that says, _what? _I shake my head at this. "Assumptions lead to rumors, rumors lead to pissing people off, and pissing people off either leads to embarrassment or a bloody nose. Or both."

"Oh...TRUE." I couldn't help laughing at him after he said that. He joined in the laughter too. It was a nice moment to think about.

As the laughter dies down a bit, I say, "You know, we never hang out like this. Just the two of us I mean. Goofing off or doing something fun together. It'd be nice to though."

His happiness begins to waver as he responds with a silent 'yeah' and then he looks up. "I think I should be going soon now."

"Oh. Awwh, how come?" I didn't want him to leave yet. In a way, I didn't want him to leave at all but I knew eventually he'd have to. The moments I get to actually spend time with him seem to end so fast and rarely come by.

He started getting up and putting on his shoes. "I just...I..." He sighs and tried to explain again. "I remembered that I made a promise that I should keep."

"Oh, of course. That's good, breaking promises is a horrible thing to do." I try to smile but it probably came out as a sad one. "It was nice talking to you."

He nods in agreement. "Yeah. Well, I have to go now. Bye Kairi." He opens the door and we both are startled to see Roxas standing at the doorway.

"Roxas! Sora's been wondering where you were! Where were you?" I give him a quick hug as he comes inside. I see him turn towards Sora.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why did you want to know where I was?"

Sora just laughs nervously. "What? I can't worry about my twin brother?" Roxas and I are both just quiet. There was something weird behind Sora's reason or lack of a good one. "Heh, well I guess I'll just be going then. See you later Roxas!" He looks my way and gives me a nod, "Kairi." and then he leaves.

"That was a weird bye. Saying the person's name while you give them a nod." Roxas states.

"Yeah, you're telling me. Well, I'll go get Xion, kay?"

* * *

So it turns out that Roxas was talking to Namine. It turned into somewhat of an argument and he walked away from her. Then he was just walking around the area until he felt like coming over to our place. He didn't get into the specifics of their argument, just that she wouldn't really listen to him and they probably aren't going to talk for a while. He seemed pretty down about it.

"Things will get better Roxas! You did the right thing and when you guys get back together, you'll be stronger than ever!" Xion says attempting to cheer him up. He responds with a small smile.

"Yeah! Hey, Halloween is coming up! You should plan to do something fun! You don't have to go trick-o-treating or dress up but at least do something exciting to cheer you up and make you feel better!" I tell him. He should be happy, he deserves to be. I'm going to help him, I'll keep trying, he's my best friend after all.

He starts drumming his fingers on his knee. "Hmm, what would we do though?"

"No clue! But we still have the rest of this week to decide anyway. Halloween isn't until Sunday!" Xion announced. She doesn't seem so distracted now. She gets up and gets us all drinks. "It's okay if Riku hangs out with us for Halloween right?"

Ooh. "Yup, I think I even asked him about Halloween and invited him to hang out with me. It'll be even better with all four of us right?" I start smiling like crazy now. I may not be happy with my love life but that doesn't mean I don't like seeing other's love lives getting better. Xion and Riku? Definitely a possibility, and it would make theirs better once they realize they like each other! I still have to wait for that though.

"Yeah, sounds good. I guess we'll talk about it tomorrow then." Roxas agrees.

We continue talking and chatting about nothing in particular. We just keep hanging out and doing whatever. Homework, watched t.v. a little bit, ate some food, the usual. Then when Xion decides to go to the bathroom, I take the opportunity to act. "Psst, Roxas!"

"Huh?" Looking up from the view on the balcony, he turns to me. "What's up?"

"I think we should try to get Xion and Riku together!"

"Why...?"

"Because! They'd be really cute! And I think they'd be really happy with each other and just happy in general! We don't have to set them on dates or anything, just when we hang out all together, give them more time to bond and get closer! If they do, they're bound to get together!" I squeal excitedly.

He laughs at me then looks back to the view. "Sure, why not. It'll be nice to see them together anyway." I smile at him.

"That's the spirit!" I'm glad he agreed to help. But wait... "Roxas."

"Hmm?"

"You'll be alright, right? Trying to get Xion and Riku together, that's not going to make you sad 'cause of...you know. I'm sorry. I don't wanna practically shove a relationship in your face when you're having some problems with your own. I don't wanna make you sad or be inconsiderate." I really didn't. If you were having troubles with your own relationship or love life, you wouldn't exactly want to see someone have a great one right in your face would you?

He just shakes his head and waves his hand to brush off the topic. "Nah, it's alright. I'll be fine." I look at him doubting his words.

"You sure? You could always just opt out and I won't even bother! I don't want to be rude or do anything to make things worse."

"I'm sure. No worries. You're not making things worse. And I'm not going to stop your fun or ruin another's relationship. In fact, setting them up would make me happy. I bet it'd make you happy too." He gives me a smirk. Pffft. Of course it would! It would help Xion by making her happier! Riku too! She just needs to realize she likes Riku, not Roxas. Then everything will work out.

I nod my head. "Right."

"Hey you guys! Whatcha talking about now?"

Roxas throws me a panicky look, he obviously was bad at covering things up. I knew I had to do this. "Oh just talking about what we should do for Halloween again. I was thinking something like that kids would do but would still be fun for us. Since we're not really in the mood to trick-o-treat or give out candy. We still want to do something that's kiddish though, in the spirit of this holiday for kids!"

She giggles at me. "Why not! Hmm," she pauses to think, having her classic thinking face on. Roxas and I exchange glances. We both stifle our laughs. I could tell he was thanking me for the quick save. I mouth a 'no problem' and then Xion finally speaks up. "How about we go to the island! That's something that kids do but still fun for us! It's great to hang out and just chill!"

She was right. "That's perfect. And no one else will be there 'cause they'll be on the mainland getting or giving candy!"

"Or having stupid costume parties as an excuse to dress up like whores and then get laid. OW!" Xion gives Roxas a thump on the head.

She chastises him, shaking her head and then wiggling her finger in his face. "Not everyone dresses up like whores. Some girls actually wear decent costumes that aren't revealing."

"Yeah! And not everyone gets laid either! There's you for example!" I tease. Me and Xion start to laugh. We all knew that we weren't the kind of people who would do crazy stuff like that, especially at our age. However, Roxas used to go to those stupid costume parties actually. He only went though because his friend Axel made him. Roxas, being a freshmen at the time, couldn't refuse offers to parties. Though he ended up not doing much but making sure Axel didn't do anything stupid and then getting him home sober enough to not get in trouble.

"Stop teasing me! You guys are never going to let me live that down will you? It was one time! I only went because of Axel! Psh, I don't need to get laid every night or girls all up on me." He mumbled that last part.

"Well, that's good since you won't be anytime soon!" Xion continued. We were still laughing at him until we decided it was enough.

I ruffle his hair before saying, "Awwh, it's alright Roxie. When it's your time, it'll be your time." I give him a final teasing smile and then he slaps my hand away.

"Hmm, well speaking of Axel, can we invite him?" Roxas asked. "I haven't seen him in the longest time! And we're best friends too!"

"Oh yeah! I remember, when you first met Axel, you guys hung out all the time and with Xion too! You guys were like the inseparable trio!" I said. It was true. Before I become friends with Roxas, he was just a guy I knew that hung out with Xion and my other cousin Axel all the time. They're the ones who introduced me to him actually.

"We were...hmm, it'll be nice to all be together again!" We all nod our heads in agreement. Things were falling into place it seemed. Axel, Xion and Roxas could all hang out again but when Roxas and Axel hung out alone for their guy time, Xion would either hang with me or Riku and three guesses to who I would make her spend time with? Riku. I'll just catch up with Olette, Hayner and Pence again. I don't want to seperate from any of my friends. Especially a certain spiky haired-brunette. Hopefully, we won't ever drift apart.

* * *

"Hey Sora." She could hear that he was walking. "Where are you?"

"Hey Namine, I'm walking home." The brunette answered to the girl on his phone.

"Oh, where did you come from?" She asked. Surely, he would have been home already if he went straight home after school, wouldn't he?

He pauses to think. _Should I tell her? What if she gets mad? I shouldn't lie to my girlfriend though. _"Uhmm, I was at Kairi's."

Sora began to get nervous when the blonde girl was not replying. She was hesitant to answer. Did she just hear him correctly? "Kairi?"

He bit his lip. "Yeah, Kairi's."

"Why Kairi's?" She clearly wasn't hiding how she felt, not hesitating to show her frustration.

"I had to ask her something." The boy finally reaches his house. With the phone still to his ear, he runs up to his room, kicks off his shoes and relaxes onto the bed. Or well, he tried to. The fact that he knew his girlfriend wasn't happy with what he did earlier, made him a bit anxious.

"What?"

He turned to the side, looking at no particular thing. "I was asking her...if she knew where Roxas was."

This time, she paused. She knew where Roxas was. He was with her. They had an argument after school. Remembering it was the last thing she wanted to do. She called her boyfriend, in fact, to push the memory away from her current thoughts, but it didn't seem to be working too well. She quickly covered it up so he wouldn't notice. "Why did you want to know where Roxas is?"

"Hey, he's my brother. I was just worried! I didn't see him walking home or with anyone after school! Why are you asking me so many questions about this, Namine? It's not a big deal!"

"It is too! You were with Kairi after you promised that you wouldn't be!" She didn't want to hear any excuses even though she knew she would.

"I promised that I wouldn't hang out with her alone and if I did, it wouldn't be for long! I left as soon as she told me she didn't know! Don't get so mad!" He defended. Even though it seemed like she was being unfair, his goal right now was to calm her down.

She was mad. Even though nothing happened, and she knew that nothing did, and even though she knew this was not a big a deal as she was making it, she blew up. She was going to make it so she wouldn't have to worry about this issue anymore. "I can't help getting so mad when you hang out with her! I don't like her! I don't want you liking her! I don't want you hanging out with her and talking to her at all!"

"But she's my friend! And it's not like I like her like that or anything! You don't have to worry!" Why was she making such a fuss about this? He was the kind of guy that just wanted to make people happy. To live life happily and with friends, _all_ of his friends.

"But I don't like it! I'm your girlfriend! You're supposed to put me first! You have to promise me that you won't talk to her at all anymore! If she tries to talk to you, ignore her!" This seemed to be over the top and she knew that but she wasn't going to stop. Kairi, was a girl that Namine did not know much about but felt threatened by even when she had no reason to be. However, after what happened today, she couldn't help feeling the need to hate this girl, and to make sure that her boyfriend would not acknowledge her.

"Namine...I..." She was forcing him into another promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

"Promise me." It was more a demand than anything. Her voice was smooth yet harsh. No hesitation, no stuttering, no mumbling. She was straightforward and she was determined.

The boy sighed. He knew he would feel guilty if he didn't put his girlfriend before his friends and so he said, "I promise."

* * *

**Woot woot! Update! You know, I never pictured myself being able to write a story and if I ever did, I couldn't get past the 4th chapter or something, but look! It's already chapter 9! I hope you guys liked it! :3**

**Sorry Suad! I only managed to make the chapter 3,755 words! I failed at making it at least 4,000. -_- Only the author notes are making to a little over 4,000 so I'm sorry! But this is still the longest chapter! :D Most chapters will be this length! At the least 3,500 words. If I ever write any less, I'M TERRIBLY SORRY since my chapters are pretty short already to begin with! **

**Do you guys have any suggestion or ideas I might be able to write about? I fear that I'll have writer's block and not be able to update for a while -_- I don't want all the chapters to be over dramatic everytime too, they should be like chill chapters and what not so ideas anyone? HAVE YOU GUYS GOTTEN BIRTH BY SLEEP? IT'S AWESOME. I've beaten Terra's and Ven's story but I'm being lazy and am only on the Olympus Coliseum on Aqua's story xD I WILL FINISH BEFORE HALLOWEEN THOUGH. IT'S MY GOAL.**

**So please do tell me what you think of this chapter or my story overall! Something I could improve on? I am only a beginner ya know xD I do love all the reviews and reviewers I have so thank you guys! :D Please keep or start reviewing! Even if they're one sentence reviews... xD I still appreciate them so REVIEW! :)**


	10. Time to Celebrate!

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a slow update! I said it would be around this time anyways but I said before or on Halloween or something didn't I? I'm still late and this is still a slow update...Sorry! I will explain more later! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I tried to make it a bit longer!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters or the settings and blah blah.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Xion!"

"What Kairi?" She yelled back sounding somewhat annoyed.

I laugh as I hear her tone of voice. She didn't like being distracted when she was getting ready for nights out. "Is there anything you want me to pack for tonight? I already have some glow sticks, food, flashlights, and a blanket."

She comes out still looking as great as she always does in her outfits. I didn't bother much with mine. Just a baseball tee with shorts that cut around the knees with high tops. It wasn't cold around Destiny Islands remember, even if it was autumn. But it did get a little chilly around this time, especially at night. "Nah, I'm fine. I think that's all we actually need for tonight. The others might not even need to bring anything!"

"Yeah, but it's alright. Did you call Axel, Roxas and Riku?" I inwardly smile as I picture Riku to ask if he wanted to hang out with her. Well, actually all of us but you get my point. Yeah, I know, I sound creepily obsessed but I just found them too cute.

She started looking around in the kitchen for some reason. "Pretty much. We're supposed to meet them at the pier by 9 and row to the islands with them." I hear her mumble and 'ahh!' as she got an iced tea out of nowhere. I smirk knowing the real reason she was looking around.

"Calm down. We'll still have food left over after tonight. It's not like we're having a huge party where we have to sacrifice all of our food." I chuckle as I remember we're actually avoiding the ones on the mainland. I could tell she was also hiding her face as she answered me before for some reason that I didn't know.

All she replies with is a mumbled 'I know, pfft.' And I just laugh as she finishes her iced tea quickly and starts gathering her things to lock up. "Come on, we should start walking if we wanna get to the pier by nine." I follow her suit and we leave the apartment.

So we start the fifteen minute walk to the pier. "It's just the other way right?" I ask pointing the opposite direction from where we walk to school.

"Yup! Have you ever been to the pier Kairi? It's so pretty. I love how we can see the little island and the sunset really well! But it's kinda too late for it now, huh." She still had a smile on her face though.

Smiling as I saw her eyes light up, I respond, "I think a couple times when I was little. I don't remember much of it though."

"Oh, well you get to now! It'll be a nice little memory refresher! I don't really come around at night but it's still really pretty I think." I just reply with a small smile. I see her look around a bit. "Ooh, almost all of the trick-o-treaters are gone. I guess their parents don't want them out for long this year. We still gave away all our candy though!"

Laughing, I joked, "Yeah, that must upset you. You love candy! Selphie does too! Haha, she went trick-o-treating though! She'll probably have loads in her backpack when we get back to school! You can jack some from her!" I continued.

"Yeah.." She whispered. She just started staring off in front her now. We both got quiet because I think we were a little tired.

As we neared the pier I finally said something and asked, "Hey Xion, how has your week been?"

"Huh?" She seemed confused at the random question.

"How has your week been? We've been busy with so much stuff lately, especially for the end of the quarter. I realized that we haven't talked much this week because of all the studying for final tests and final work and all." It was true. We get to relax a bit now since it's only going to be the beginning of the new quarter now.

"Oh, right. That's true. Well, it's been fine really. I'm just glad it's over so we can relax. Plus, the end of the year always brings holidays and days off!" She grins widely like a little kid. "How's yours been?"

I smile. "It's been pretty good I guess. The same pretty much. I'm glad we get the day off from school tomorrow since the teachers are supposed to do report cards!"

She laughs at me knowingly. "I knew you would! Haha, you were always an eleven o' clock person. You hate waking up early." Hey, I couldn't deny the truth. "Look! There they are!" She points towards our friends and starts running, making me follow .

"Heyo! Look who we have here! Come any later and we woulda left ya!" I quickly thumped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Be quiet, we walked here and got here on time! Plus we brought practically all of the supplies Axel!"

He was still rubbing his head when he answered. "Fine, fine." He smiles and puts his arms out. "Nice to see you cuz."

I giggle as I give him a hug. "Nice to see you too Axel! Hey Roxas!"

"Hey Kairi!" He replies grinning.

"Xion! Come here and give me a hug!" Axel yells towards her.

Giggling also, she walks over to him giving him a hug. "How ya been buddy?"

"Pretty good. I haven't gotten any burns lately ya know!" He announces proudly.

We all laugh. "Good! You shouldn't be messing with fire so much Axel!" Roxas responds.

"I know.." he mumbles. "Come on! Let's just row out to the islands already!"

"Wait!" We all turn towards Xion. "Where's Riku?" I smirk. So she was the one out of all of us who noticed Riku was missing huh?

"Right here!" A voice rushing towards us said. Well speak of the devil. "Geez, I just go to bathroom and you forget about me, Axel?" He croaked out between his pants.

"They were making fun of me! I just wanted to turn the conversation somewhere else!" He defended making us giggle.

"Well we would have left you if you came any later anyways so come on!"

* * *

So we rowed out to the island and just…well we pretty much just chilled and had fun. We put a blanket down to put our stuff, Axel made a bonfire (obviously), Xion and I took out crackers and chocolate, Riku whipped out the marshmallows and Roxas took out the metal sticks to roast them. You could tell we made smores. They were good.

"Hey! Axel! Give me back my chocolate!" Xion cried out chasing after him.

Riku smiled at her. "Heh, I guess I should help her." Roxas and I laughing nodding at him. And with that, he started to run after her.

We were all laughing again, just having fun hanging out with each other. "You seem happy." I turn my head and there was Roxas with a smile on his face.

I look back up at the sky. "Yeah, I guess I am. Just spending time with friends and sitting on the beach at night. It's relaxing and it just kinda lifts your spirits, you know?" I answer with a grin.

He takes a breath in. "Yeah, it does." He joins in with me looking at the night sky. "So how's your situation with Sora going?"

I ponder this for a second. "Well, it's going alright as far as I know. We haven't talked really since that one day but we haven't really had to I guess with how busy this week's been. Maybe I'll talk to him soon though." I smile a little at the mere thought. "How's your situation?"

He rubs the back of his head. "Eh, same old, same old."

"You know, you shouldn't be so calm and laidback about this, or at least to the extent that you are currently being." I said with a smirk.

He smirks back at me. "I know." We started hearing random shouts and feet running against sand. "Sounds like they're coming back."

"Mhmm."

The three run back in front of Roxas and I panting. "Thanks…Riku." She said in between her pants. All of them were breathing heavily.

He smiled at her and said, "No problem. I'm glad you got your chocolate back before this fatty ate it!"

Axel couldn't help grinning down at them as he straightened up and stopped painting. "Heh, I was hungry and wanted her chocolate. So what? I got an appetite. Get it memorized."

"We already do." Roxas countered making us all chuckle. "Man, you must lost your catchphrase man."

"Hell yeah! Get it mem-"

"Do not say memorized or I will cut you." I interrupted. We all laughed again. I look back up at the sky and take a deep breath. Being with friends, it really was refreshing.

"Hey what time are we leaving?" Xion asked. You should figure out by now she's somewhat obsessed with time. (Asking when Riku was supposed to leave, making sure we got to the pier on time, asking when we're supposed to leave)

"Uhm, around 11:30. What time is it now?" I replied.

"About 10:25." Roxas said looking over at Riku's arm to look at his wristwatch.

"So who's up for some games?" Axel announced with a devious smile.

Oh no.

* * *

We played some games like truth or dare, would you rather, a combination of the two, or just straight up all dares. I'd rather not re-live some of these memories. Luckily, it was mostly the guys just daring each other to do stupid stuff so there wasn't much to re-live. Then we started telling scary stories. Cause you know, it's Halloween. And it's night time with teenagers alone on a beach around a bonfire. Perfect atmosphere.

"And to this day, no one knows what happened to poor Jimmy and why everything in his room mysteriously disappeared that fateful night." Riku finished turning off the flashlight. We all had our glow sticks out and a couple flashlights to share.

Xion was shaking. She got very easily spooked. "Ugh, enough of these. They're creeping me out. I want to be able to sleep tonight you guys!" I was spooked easily too, but not as much as her. The past couple ones didn't shake me so much. Riku and Axel didn't get scared by anything really and Roxas was a sort of balance with only slight chills at things. We all just laughed at her. "Awwh! Don't laugh at me you guys!"

"It's okay Xion! Everything is gonna be alright!" Riku said in a baby-ish tone of voice while hugging her from the side. Roxas joined in to and soon we were all just hugging Xion from all of her sides.

"Hey guys, where's Axel?" Roxas asked.

We started to shake our heads back and forth, left and right, looking for any sign of him but none of us saw anything. "I don't see him anywhere." I replied.

"Me either!" Xion cried out.

"That makes 3 of us." Riku said coolly.

"Dammit! Where did that pyromaniac go!"

All of a sudden we started hearing footsteps. None of us were moving or walking. We were just all huddled together at the moment. "What was that?" croaked Xion.

"I don't know!" I whispered. This was really creeping me out. "If you guys are pulling a prank then stop it! We need to look for Axel!"

"We're not doing anything!" Roxas and Riku exclaimed in low whispers.

Next, we heard loud creaks like when someone walks on wood. I shone a light from my flashlight towards the shack but I didn't see anything. I quickly turned it off. I didn't want us to be found if some creepy person was lurking around, well other than Axel. Our bonfire was already unlit before we started telling the stories and I'm sure the others agreed with me unconsciously about not wanting to be seen since no one else was turning on their flashlights. Our glow sticks were already dimmed so much it was like they weren't even glowing as we left them somewhere on the blanket on the sand.

The creaks seemed to be getting louder but then they stopped. I think I felt us all relax a little until we started hearing footsteps again. We started getting tense again and still wouldn't dare to shine our flashlights around. All of a sudden we heard some grunts and we could tell they were coming from a man. Then we heard some rustling of leaves. There were too many leaves from the bushes and trees around that we weren't sure where it could be coming from.

At this point Xion and Roxas were starting to freak out a little. You'd expect it to be me instead of Roxas but my panic attacks are not screams or fidgeting, I stay still and quiet as if my life depended on it. I doubt I'd ever scream for help if I was being hunted. They both turned on their flashlights and started pointing them in all different directions. "Who's there!" Roxas called out. Obviously no answer. We were still huddled together but Xion was getting closer to Riku and I tried to stay close to everyone.

"Wait!" We all look at Xion who was pointing her flashlight at some of the coconut trees on the other side of the bridge. "I think I saw something up ther—" _THUMP._ She was interrupted by the sudden loud noise causing her to drop her flashlight as well the rest of us did. Whatever she saw in that tree we couldn't see anymore. We were all too petrified. We started hearing some more creaks when we suddenly felt water droplets on our skin. "Hey!" Xion automatically let out but then slapped her hand over her mouth.

_Oh shit._ Damnit! What's gonna happen now! I gathered enough strength to finally move and picked up a flashlight. I pointed it towards a random direction and turned it on. As soon as I did, we all screamed.

* * *

_I gathered enough strength to finally move and picked up a flashlight. I pointed it towards a random direction and turned it on. As soon as I did, we all screamed. _I dropped the flashlight but after a moment, my mind returned back to normal and kicked sense into my head. _Axel!_

As soon as I turned on the flashlight, there was a face with a scary expression right in from of us that belonged to none other than him. "Axel! What the fuck? You freaked us all out! Why the hell did you half to go do that?" I started hitting him and kicking his legs making him fall to the floor but with how hard he was laughing, he didn't need my help to do that.

"Yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Xion cried out and started to join me kicking and punching him. After a couple more hits though, Xion and I got off of him, stood up and just looked down at him, _pissed_.

Riku brought him back up and by that time, his laughter died down. Roxas gave Riku a look who responded with a nod and they slapped Axel. One slapped him upside the head while the other smacked his face. "Hey! That hurt you guys!"

"You really suck! Why did you try to scare us?" Roxas yelled at him.

"Because it's Halloween! And I wasn't really planning to! I just sneaked away to go for a swim and then I climbed up the side of the little islet and crossed the bridge! Then I saw you guys all getting nervous so the idea to freak you out crossed my mind. After I finished crossing, I climbed up the tree, and then jumped onto the shack then I jumped in front of you just when Kairi turned on the flashlight. I was actually going to tackle you all to make you freak out but the flashlight thing worked out too."

"So that would explain the footsteps which were when you were walking on the islet, the creaking when you crossing the bridge, the grunts when you climbed the tree and the rustling of the leaves when you were on top of it, then the loud thump when you jumped onto the shack..." Riku started explaining.

"I'm amazed you didn't break it." Roxas stated.

"Me too! I was afraid of that but I took the risk." Axel said all proudly. "Ow!"

I smacked him up the head. "What if it did break though! We would have had to build it again!"

"But it didn't so stop hitting me!" he whined.

"What about the random water droplets though?" Xion asked.

"Oh, I started shaking my hair. Hehe, it was still wet from when I was swimming. Hard to believe you guys couldn't figure out it was me though." Axel said grinning sheepishly.

"We were all in too much panic to think clearly man." Riku argued.

"So, the only reason you did this was for a Halloween scare?" Roxas asked.

"No! It was also kind of an early half-present for you to see the girls get scared, but I didn't think you guys would get scared too." He admitted.

"Well, everyone gets scared in real-life scary situations." Roxas said trying to defend his pride. Apparently Riku agreed with him.

Axel chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Well, let's celebrate your birthday now! It's the reason why I came here instead of to those costume parties you hate!"

"Huh?" he said confused. "How are we? We don't have anything to celebrate with and aren't we supposed to go home now? Did we stay out that late? Is it midnight now or something?" Roxas asked and then went to check Riku's watch again without his permission.

The moon started to shine more and come out of nowhere. The light was letting us see other completely now. "Actually, we wanted to surprise you." Riku took out a cake from a bag he hid near the shack and showed it to Roxas. Thanks to the moonlight we could actually read it. "It says happy 17th Birthday Roxas! And Axel already called your mom. She said it's okay to stay out past midnight. We were gonna sleep in the shack overnight but we could go home if you want."

We all grinned as we saw him smile a little at the cake. "Awwh thanks you guys. The plan sounds fine." Then he turned to look at me. "Haha! Even though I hate a late birthday too, I still turn 17 in my junior year with everyone else!"

I blew a raspberry at him. "Whatever Roxas." I said even though I had a little smile on my face. "That's just cause you're born the same year Riku was. And the only reason Riku is in our grade is because he failed a year!"

"Why you gotta bring that up?" Riku said trying to be funny. The only person who laughs is Xion who pats his head telling him it's alright. "Well anyways, you're still young Kairi. And it's officially midnight now. Time to celebrate! Let's all eat Roxas' cake! Oh yeah, Happy Birthday man."

As Axel grabs the box form Riku and opens it showing us the cake, we turn towards Roxas and scream, "Happy Birthday Roxas!"

He chuckles at us. "Thanks guys. Let's eat!"

* * *

"So what did you do for your birthday Roxas?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You were with me weren't you?" he asked looking at me. I just shake my head at him.

"Well, I meant other than the little party at the beach." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh! Not much really. I hung out with Sora a little. Then Namine came over and took Sora to go hang out with him. After that, Xion and Axel came over again and I got to hang out with them." He said.

"Awwh, no big party where you get drunk and laid and people trash your house?" I say teasing him.

He laughs with me though. "Pshh, of course not Kairi. You know that." Then the bell decided to ring. "Ahh, well see ya later Kairi!" He said as we got up and he went the other way to go to his 4th period.

"See ya Roxas!" I yell back. I start walking towards the gym. After we got changed and then went out into the gym, I heard a bunch of voices saying the same thing.

"Happy late birthday, Sora!"

"Hey Sora, Happy late birthday man!"

"Yo Sora! Happy late birthday!"

"Happy late birthday!"

"Yo everyone!" I turn my head towards the sound of the booming voice. I didn't know the person whom it belonged to but I could see he had Sora under his arm next to him. "This is my man Sora here! It was his birthday yesterday but I don't care so yall best wish him a happy birthday anyway! Come on! Say it!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA!" The whole gymnasium sceamed and then everyone went on with their activities. It was a free day. I just giggled and jogged over to Sora.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Kairi!" He said with a small smile.

"I didn't know you were in the gym class! Wow, and it's been all quarter wow. I'm pretty slow huh?" I joked.

He laughed with him. "Nah, you're not. I didn't notice either!"

Hmm, something seemed a little off about him. "So did you really want all those people to wish you a happy birthday or something?" I ask teasing him.

"Nah my friend just wanted to do that to embarrass me." He said chuckling.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Mhmm, pretty much haha."

I laugh at this and start pinching his cheeks. After a couple seconds I let go. "Awwh, nice. Well, did you get my text?"

"Hmm? What text?" he asked.

"The one I sent around midnight yesterday! It said happy birthday Sora!" I said giggling. "You didn't reply which is why I asked. You were probably sleeping and then too busy later that day right? Did you and Namine do something to celebrate your birthday?"

A look of realization spread across his face. It looked like it was as if he remembered something bad though. "Oh yeah." He started rubbing the back of his head. "I was. Sorry. Uhmm, I gotta go now. Bye Kairi!" Then he walked off in a hurry. It kind of disappointed me. I wanted to talk to him more.

I wonder what that was for though.

* * *

**So here is the late chapter 10!**

**Sorry guys! I've been so tired lately! I sleep way more and whenever I get home from school, I'm either napping or doing homework or wasting hours on tumblr! Yeah, between this chapter and that last one, I got addicted to it. The addiction has somewhat worn off but I doubt it ever will completely haha. I'm always wasting hours on there...and being lazy. Sorry!**

**That's the main reason why this chapter was a slow update. And wasn't uploaded on halloween like it should have been at the latest! Sorry again! I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! Though it's only barely longer -_- I fail, sorry! I don't think I'll ever update this late EVER AGAIN though! If I ever do, you can expect that I'll really try to make it a longggg chapter XD**

**Oh! And if you didn't know, I made a one-shot! I'm actually quite proud of it and thought it was cute. If you haven't read it, you should! You should also read this cute one-shot my friend made for me! It's a Halloween Sora and Kairi one (: It's by ultravioletpapercutsx and here's the link! **.net/s/6281611/1/

**YOU BETTER REVIEW IT! It deserves to be reviewed! It's so cuteeeeee. And speaking of reviewing...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this chapter after you read it! (: Feel free to point out any errors I missed! And you can leave ideas if you want. I'd love to get inspiration and ideas from reviewers!  
**


	11. Happy Holidays?

**Well, I had planned to update by Christmas...but I guess New Years is okay too xD BUT! This chapter is actually really long! :D Don't know if I could write something this long again. It's mostly so long because I jammed like all the holidays and Kairi's birthday in this chapter. But I think it's pretty decent. So, I hope you enjoy and Happy New Years!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or well...anything related to it really. Except the games! Oh yeah, RE: Coded coming out January 11! (:**

* * *

Weeks had passed since Sora's and Roxas' birthday. It didn't really feel like much was going to happen. November was passing by and nothing really felt different. I guess the fact that I was so caught up with November passing by was the reason I forgot my own birthday.

There's not much to say though. I woke up that morning, got ready like every other day when Xion hugged me and screamed 'Happy Birthday!' I looked at her confused and then I realized she was right. It was my birthday. I went to school and people continued wishing me Happy Birthday.

They were all really nice and my friends actually surprised me. Roxas gave me homemade cupcakes, Riku and Xion made me a nice oreo cake and gave me a slice at school saying they were going to give me the rest later. Hayner, Pence, and Olette even bought me shoes with their combined money! They all also planned to go ice skating! It was weird because I never thought that Olette, Pence and Hayner would talk with Riku and Xion to plan this since I never saw them talk before! I guess the mutual friend of Roxas might have helped though.

My other friends that I wasn't as close with just gave me birthday hugs, punches or cards. It was really great, this birthday was definitely one of the best but for some reason, I didn't feel as happy as I should have been. But the day continued on. I had laughs and I had fun. I was so glad I was with all my close friends when we went ice skating. But there was just this nagging feeling of disappointment in the back of my head that I tried to ignore.

Ice skating that day was pretty fun. I surprisingly didn't fall. I made sure not to since I had some paranoia that if I fell someone would skate across my hand and cut it. Yeah, not fun to imagine. There were some laughs. We ate the rest of the cake that Riku and Xion made me. I really enjoyed seeing pretty much all my close friends getting along with each other and especially for me on my birthday.

When I returned home with Xion, she wished me a goodnight and then went off to bed. I stayed up a little to do at least some of my homework unlike that bum of a girl. 15 minutes into my studies though, the phone rang and Xion's parents called to say Happy Birthday to me also. Then we talked for a little and I thanked them for everything especially continually paying for our apartment. Then they asked about Xion and I told them she was doing well but what they asked next struck something in me.

They asked, "What did your parents do for you?"

I froze, because I realized they didn't do anything for me. Throughout the years, my parents were pretty forgetful about my birthday. I always had to remind them the night before so they could plan something. I wasn't sure if I should have admitted that to them though. So I lied and just told Xion's folks they wished me a Happy Birthday and couldn't get me a birthday present. They felt bad for me so they offered to get me one but I told them they already did enough for Xion and I.

That was the end of that day.

* * *

November continued to pass by and it's currently Thanksgiving.

I wasn't sure what Xion and I were going to do. I tried to plan something before the 4 day break though I was saved when Roxas came up to me at the end of school and asked, "Hey Kairi, wanna spend Thanksgiving over at my house with my family? Oh and of course, Xion too."

"Yeah! Thanks!"

"No problem! See ya there!" He seemed…oddly happy about it. I couldn't ask anything about it though because he ran off and I think he dragged Sora off with him.

Sora.

One of the things I wanted to be thankful for was that we finally became friends this year…but, every time we would start talking, he would stop and then avoid me. It was like an up and down friendship.

I always wondered if it had something to do with Namine, you know maybe she was the jealous type and didn't want her boyfriend to talk to many girls. But I always brushed it aside. Namine was a nice girl, and Sora talked to other girls all the time. Sometimes I wish I could just read his mind.

Boys always seemed to me, to do more thinking and would sacrifice more than a girl would when he loved her. But thinking about him loving another girl, always seemed to break my heart a little. Maybe Namine didn't ask for it but Sora knew she wouldn't like him talking to me as much. I mean she didn't like me talking to Roxas! Maybe it's best. Who knows, I might end up trying to hit on some guy who has a girlfriend. That would be really messed up. Though, I doubt I ever would unless I was I don't know, drunk!

Maybe I should try to avoid him too. Or am I overthinking things? I don't know. Maybe-

"Hey Kairi! Sorry for the delay! Let's go home now!"

I was pulled away from my thoughts by the yanking of my arm down the road towards home. "Whoa! Hahaha, slow down Xion!"

* * *

"Kairi! Xion! How are you girls doing!"

"Hehe, we're fine Mr. Strife! How are you doing?" giggled Xion as she stepped through the door.

"Fine, thank you. Don't you girls look nice?" he said chuckling.

I blushed. "Sorry if it's too formal or anything but we don't get to dress up often." Oh geez maybe I should have just worn a dress shirt and jeans. Why did I listen to Xion? I just quickly stumbled through the door in my strapless red dress that had a black sash around the waist that tied into a bow on the back and black flats and stood next to Xion.

Tifa appeared next to Cloud. "Awwh hun, it's no problem. We don't mind. We get dressed up too whenever we have to visit someone during the holidays or have company over! Especially when our company is two gorgeous, young ladies!"

"Mom, you're gonna flatter them to death." Roxas walked down the stairs in a plain white button up with a grey tie and dark blue jeans. I looked around and noticed how Xion and me seemed to fit in with their theme.

Tifa also had on a simple strapless dress but hers was black with some sorta gold fabric woven in and she also wore black heels. Cloud wore a dark blue dress shirt with a white tie and black slacks. Xion had on the same dress as me except hers was black and the sash was an aqua-ish shade with her dark grey flats. We were all dressed up but I suppose not too fancy. Our attire was pretty simple but still formal in my opinion.

I guess I would have matched with the boys though if I wore my dress shirt, heh. I wondered if it would seem the least bit awkward when we were going to have a big dinner in such nice clothes and what we would do after we finished. Would Xion and I just leave or would we stay and chat? Oh how I loathed being in awkward situations. But at least I was with Xion. She always managed to avoid an awkward situation or change it if she was in one.

"Oh hush Roxas. You kids go hang out in the living room until I finish the last few dishes and set up the table with your father. Oh yeah, where's Sora?"

As if on cue he came downstairs in a black dress shirt, red tie, very dark blue jeans and black and red Vans. Darnit, we matched. This is awkward. Well, at least to me. I gotta get outta here. I tapped Roxas on the shoulder and whispered, "Uhmm, psst Roxas, I'm gonna go to the bathroom now so if you would be so kind as to move.."

He saw the look on my face and saw through me. He knew that I was trying to hide and he laughed. "No you're not. I don't think I'm going to move. You're going to stay right here and face Sora." _Oh no. _I really gotta get out of here. I think I might do something stupid if I don't!

"Kay mom, I'm right here. Ughh, can I just loosen this ti-" _Uh oh._

"Heh, heya Sora! Sorry about that! Uhmm, I'm gonna just go, to the bathroom, uh yeah." _Stupid Roxas._ Pushed me right into Sora when I was trying to push past him! My face is probably really red too. I opened the door of the bathroom and shut it quickly. I slowly slid onto the floor.

You know, I'm acting pretty stupid anyways. I mean, why am I so anxious to see him? Is it because I think I should stay away from him? I mean, I might do something stupid, but maybe my nervousness is making me do the stupid stuff. I should just calm down. I can avoid him. Yeah, I can. But I won't make it obvious. No need to. Or to make myself look stupid. Okay. I looked at myself in the mirror. I got this. Yeah, I got this. I just need to splash some water on my face. Okay, _I can do this_.

* * *

I can't do this.

Maybe I'm just imagining things but it feels like he keeps looking my way. I must be watching too many romance movies and shows because I kinda really feel like him looking at me is a sign that I should just grab him and kiss him which sounds pretty stupid but I mean, teenage hormones. What are you gonna do?

I can't even hear all the chatter that's going around the table. Everyone is talking except for me and Sora. All I'm doing is nodding and chewing my food silently while [at least to me] all he's doing is throwing glances my way then looking down and eating. It doesn't really help that he's right across the table from me.

Ow! I immediately whip my head in the direction of the person whose elbow was recently maybe 5 inches into my kinda full stomach. "What!" I whispered.

He looked me straight in the eyes and to me, it seemed like he was kinda…flirting? "We gotta talk." Then he leaned forward a little and continued whispering but in my ear. "And don't freak out about what I'm about to do but I have to do it."

"Wha—" He grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. WHAT IS GOING ON HERE.

"Excuse us." He spoke out clearly and then stood up taking me along with him. I think everyone saw our hands intertwined. He led me up the stairs and now we were in the hallway where all the bedrooms were located.

"Uhm, Roxas, what's the meaning of this?" He was kinda freaking me out. And he was still holding my hand.

"Just do what I say okay?" Still with our hands together, he put a finger to my lips and said, "Shh. Now close your eyes."

"Okay, but only because I trust you." I mean, he's my best friend right? Why wouldn't I? There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. Other than he likes me or something because that is totally preposterous!

"Perfect." Was the last word I heard and the last word I saw come out of his mouth before I closed my eyes and well kinda waited for something. I kind of felt some sorta change in..should I say position? Wait, was he leaning in?

"Rox-"

"Ahem." I opened my eyes [and to my surprise so did Roxas] to see that Sora was standing at the top of the stairwell about maybe 5 feet away from us. "Excuse me. You're blocking the bathroom."

I think I saw Roxas smirk as he said, "Oh, sorry. I guess we'll just get out of your way then. Let's go Kairi."

"Uhm, okay." I tried to snap outta the confused state I was in and just let him lead me back downstairs until I collided with his back. "Whoa!"

"Hush!" He pointed to the bathroom door and I just, well I hushed. "Do you hear anything?" Why was he whispering?

"No."

He smiled. "I thought so. He's not doing anything in there. Come on."

* * *

So, we finished our Thanksgiving dinner. Xion and I decided to stay until 10 since Cloud and Tifa offered to drive us home if we just relaxed and hung out here for a while. It was currently about 8:30 and they stayed in the kitchen while we hung out in the living room again, all except Sora.

"So Roxas, gonna tell me what that whole episode was about?"

"Oh, the sudden couple thing? Yeah sure."

"Were you about to kiss me upstairs?" I choked out. I mean, I just had to know.

He laughed. Well, I mean geez I didn't think kissing me was laughable. "Yes and no. Xion, do you wanna do some of the talking?"

I just noticed she was laughing too. What the heck? "Sure! Okay, so I'm pretty sure we all noticed how Sora kept looking at you during dinner. It was getting on all our nerves. To poke around and have fun, we even talked about it during dinner and you two didn't notice! That's how focused he was on you and how focused you were on trying to ignore it."

Oh, so that's why I felt stares coming from everyone else every once in a while too.

"Well, while Roxas' parents were continuing to talk, we made a plan. Roxas, I think you can take it from here." She turned to him and smiled. I think she either really liked to talk to him or she really liked to tease me.

"Alright, so we made a plan at the table for fun. You and I, were going to make Sora jealous."

"What?" I mean, WHAT. Why would they do that? I mean, it's pointless, he doesn't even like me! Why would he get jealous? "Why would he get jealous?"

"Hush!" Flashbacks of the scene upstairs flashed through my head. "Did you see the way he kept staring at you? It has to mean something. And it does. We found that out today."

Xion crossed her legs and giggled. "Yup! According to Roxas here, Sora actually did get jealous of you guys."

"To start it, I made sure you had his attention by elbowing you and making you react to that. Then I whispered in your ear." He continued to explain. Seemed like he was having fun too.

"That got him hooked real good. He didn't take his eyes off you guys after that." She commented. I think my face was starting to get red.

"Indeed, then I stood up, made sure he saw our hands and took you upstairs with me."

"That got his imagination running, haha." Oh jeez, she was getting so much enjoyment out of this. "Anyways, once you guys went upstairs, I asked Sora how he was doing and you could just tell he was being quite the sour puss. He was already becoming jealous! He couldn't even last two minutes before he also excused himself and tried to follow you guys upstairs! Psst, Roxas, I'm gonna go talk to Sora, kay?"

"Kay Xion." And with that she left the room. "So, I planned to only lean in to kiss you. I knew he would follow us upstairs but I had to make sure he was there or else I'd end up really kissing you and I mean no offense, but I didn't really want to kiss you Kairi."

"No offense taken." I even put my hands up to emphasize my point.

He laughed a little before continuing, "Haha, Kairi I gotta say, you somehow make everything work. The moment I could hear him coming up the stairs but he wasn't in hearing range 'til I told you to close your eyes and then you said you would only because you trust me, oh man. That set the green monster loose."

"Okay, okay. I get that part now. What about when you asked me if I could hear anything when we were walking back down?"

"Well, you heard nothing going on in there correct?"

"Yup." I don't get where he's going with this though.

"That means he only used the bathroom as an excuse. Just like you earlier this evening. Seems you guys think alike! Haha."

"You mean he wanted to eavesdrop on us?"

"Mhmm-hmm. See, he was jealous!"

"No he wasn't!" I argued.

"Well, believe what you want. I'm gonna check in with my parents. Be right back okay?"

"Fine." I watched him leave. He couldn't be right. Sora, being jealous because of me? Impossible. Plus he's got a girlfriend.

"Heya Kairi!" Xion yelled out from the stairs as she ran towards the living room and plopped down on the same sofa as me.

"Hey. Xion, were you okay with the whole, Roxas and me making Sora jealous act? I mean, we were acting pretty close today." Too close in a way for my preferences. I did that a couple times in the past with Roxas, but we were long past that now.

"Oh yeah totally. I haven't told you right?" I shook my head. "I think I'm over Roxas."

"Awwh, Xion!" I give her a big hug. "I'm glad! You happy?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I am. But you know something that you haven't told me?"

"What?"

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "That you like _Sora._"

"What? I mean, I-I mean," she gives me that look. The kinda look that says, _I already know. No point in lying._ "Fine, I do."

She squeals and jumps around. "I knew it! I knew it!"

Roxas comes back into the room looking kinda confused. Probably by Xion's behavior. "Did I miss something?"

"Kairi just admitted she likes Sora!"

"Xion!"

"What? Roxas already knows! He's your best, best friend, I doubt you didn't already tell him."

"But I mean you don't gotta broadcast it to the whole household! This is only the living room! There are no doors or anything to block out your voice!" I mean seriously.

"Heh, sorry Kairi!"

"It's fine Xion. So what did you talk about with Sora?" Roxas said turning to her.

"Just some stuff about Namine."

"Ahh, I don't think they're going to last much longer."

"Me either. Not with what's happening now. And everyone knew you guys were meant for each other anyways!" Roxas blushed a little at that.

"What are you guys talking about?" I interrupted.

"What? Kairi, you really haven't figured it out yet?"

"What?"

"_Sora__ likes you back Kairi."_

* * *

"Knock Knock!" She whispered opening the door to his room.

He looked behind him, "Oh hey Xion."

"Hey to you too boy. You seem kinda glum. It's Thanksgiving. Shouldn't you be all happy and grateful?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's there to be thankful for?"

She straightened up and gave him a serious glare. "I hope you're kidding me."

He chuckled a little realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "Chill, I am. There's a lot to be thankful for."

Lightening up she replied, "Good, because being pessimistic is not your thing, Sora. More like Riku's haha."

"Yeah. I guess. So what are you doing up here anyways?" He asked. "I doubt you came up here for no reason other than to socialize with me."

"What? I mean, of course I did- Oh fine." Dropping the act she stared him dead on in the eyes. "I have to ask you something."

"Is it about.."

"It's about Namine."

He looked down and away from her. He wasn't expecting that. "Oh."

"What were you expecting me to say Kairi?" she teased poking him.

"No!" he blushed, "What about Namine?"

She sighed. Xion wasn't exactly a fan of dead serious moments. She preferred to goof around and laugh. "I'm going to just be dead serious. Do you still like her?"

He gulped, "Uhm. To be honest, only a little."

"Stop looking at your hands Sora! There's no need to feel guilty! It's natural to lose feelings for someone sometimes! Not everyone is going to find _the one_ straight off the bat! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." It was more of a mumble than a reply.

"Then look at me." She took him by the shoulders and shook him until he looked at her. "I think it's time to end things with Namine."

"But I mean, I said I still like her a little!" he defended.

"Sora, you and I both know that that's a half-truth. You can tell you're losing your feelings for her and soon you won't like her at all."

"I…but I think she still needs me. I think she still needs someone with her for a while."

She sighed, "I suppose you're right. Just remember this. Namine needs to learn to get over her jealousy. She need to know that Roxas loves her and would never betray her. But he wouldn't betray his friends either. I gotta go. See ya Sora." The boy was just left there to think as she walked out.

* * *

So now it's the afternoon after school is let out for winter break. I'm walking home with Xion, Riku and Roxas. They seem to be talking about some party. I just told them I was a little tired so I put in my earphones and just watched their mouths move.

_Cause I would die for you. Skyway Avenu-_ _-_

"Hey Roxas! What did you do that for! I was listening to music!" I yelled out.

He shook his head at me smirking. "Tsk tsk, is that any way to talk to your best friend?"

I sighed. "No, it's not," I said rolling my eyes.

"Is that attitude you're giving me Kairi?" Oh my gosh, I'm gonna smack you I swear.

"No, it's not. Can I please get my earphones back now?" I asked sweetly like some sort of little girl. You know it kinda grossed me out.

He had to burst out laughing first, and then bend over laughing so hard that he couldn't put up any fight when I took them from him, _irritated,_ mind you. "Hey! Come on Kairi wait!"

"Hey Kairi, what's got you so sour?"

I stopped. Taking off one of my earphones I asked, "What?"

"He's right you know. You've been kinda different lately Kairi. Is something up?" The look Xion and Riku were giving me was almost too much for me to continue looking at.

"Yeah, I mean Roxas was just trying to make you laugh or say something to us and the way you acted just made it seem like you want him to get run over." Their gazes kinda softened and it really struck something in me.

I felt horrible. "I'm sorry, just tired from school you know? I just wanna go home and relax is all. Sorry Roxas." I mumbled the last part.

He didn't look so satisfied though. "It's 'kay. I just wanted to ask you if you wanna go to the Christmas party that we're gonna have at Riku's though."

I instantly snapped my head in Riku's direction. "You're having a party?"

"Yup. Hey Xion can you open the door?"

"Sure thing!" She unlocked our door and we all stepped inside the apartment.

"What are we gonna do there though…?" I asked. Was it really worth going?

"I don't know. Just have fun. Celebrate the end of the year. Be with friends." He shrugged and got a soda from the fridge.

Roxas plopped down on the couch next to me causing me to bounce a little. "So you gonna come Kairi?" In that instant, they all were looking at me. Xion with an innocent, questioning look, Riku with a serious look and Roxas with a kind of worried look. What the hell? Was it that important for me to go or something?

"Uhmm, sure why not."

"Yay!" They all shouted. They then thought it was appropriate to jump up and down and I mean _all_ of them. Yeah, it was not a pretty sight.

"Okay! You guys can stop jumping around now!" I yelled.

"Gosh Kairi, maybe you should get laid or something and calm down." I gave Riku a cold glare before stomping off to my room and changing. "What? Whoa, Kairi! I was just joking!" he called out before I slammed the door shut.

I came out and saw they were staring at me. I looked down at myself. I kept my tee on, I only changed into some shorts. I didn't think I looked weird. "What?"

They all turned away. "Oh what nothing. Those shorts look pretty short though Kairi."

Geez Riku and his comments. "Yeah, maybe she should wear them in front of Sora!" And as if it was that hilarious they burst out laughing. Man, I must be really moody or something because this usually doesn't bother me as much as it does right now.

"Oh hush, I already do. My gym shorts are about this short."

"Ooooh! Kairi likes to show off her legs!" Xion, oh please, just…just be quiet.

"You wear these kind of shorts all the time Xion! Ugh, if you guys keep laughing and teasing, I won't go to the party!" That shut them up. Thank you God! "Speaking of the party, Riku, don't you think people will be busy with their families on Christmas?"

"Oh right. It's actually going to be on the 26th. And hey, do you guys wanna come over for New Years too? It won't be a party that time, just us pretty much."

"Yeah sure, can Hayner, Olette and Pence come too?" Roxas asked.

Riku leaned back on the couch and slipped his arm around Xion casually. I don't think she noticed. But I saw it. "Yeah it's fine."

* * *

So now it's the day after Christmas and I'm at Riku's party. Yeah, actually, I'm not really having fun. Call me a stick in the mud, but seeing drunks everywhere, people making out on the couch and your friends nowhere in sight, isn't really fun for me. I should have expected that I would just get lost trying to find my jacket I left downstairs. I mean, I've been to Riku's house before, but with this many people around, I could barely notice anything. I didn't think the party would get this outta hand.

"Oh my gosh! Hey girl! How have you been? I just saw this really cute guy from across the room and I think I'm gonna go say hi! You wanna come with?"

"Uhm, no thanks." Who is this girl? She's wearing a pretty low cut halter top with skinny jeans and high heel boots. Did I mention the really big earrings, the belly button piercing, vast amounts of make-up and I think I saw a tattoo somewhere. I'm not trying to stereotype her or her fashion, but I don't know anyone who dresses like this.

She made some sort of face that was supposed to be considered cute I guess and said, "Awwh poo. Okay well see ya hun!" Oh I didn't mention, she fell onto my lap then started to talk to me and now she finally got off. I think I'm gonna go _try _to get something to drink.

Dammit, where's the kitchen. "_Sora_." Uhm, whoa, seductive tone much? Who was that? I peeked my head around the wall and saw something I should have been expecting.

Then why did it still make my heart plummet? "Namine. I need to tell you something."

"Sure. You can tell me anything." She said smiling sweetly at him. If you could see me instead of reading my thoughts, you'd see me gagging. Well, I'm gonna go now and leave the happy couple alone. Where's that damn kitchen. I made a random turn and there I was. Damn! There's only beer and vodka! I don't think it safe to get drunk at this party.

Where are all my friends so I can finally drink something without the fear of getting pregnant after I'm done with the bottle? I took my chances. I picked up a bottle and headed off in some direction to look for them. Then some prick decides to block my way with his arm. Unfortunately, I couldn't get through. Great.

"Hey there lovely. How you doing?" He started licking his lips. Ugh.

"Just peachy." I replied with a fake smile. "If you'd just excus—"

"So how about you and I," he started pointing around his finger, "get to know each other a little better. Maybe in a nice, dark room eh?" Why did seeing this guy really just piss me off?

"Uhm, how about, NO." I pushed him aside just as he loosened up and I stomped off. Seriously. Riku's house isn't even that big. Why am I so lost? Maybe they're in his room. Yeah. But I wasn't the only one pushing people around and what not. I got pushed into the exact room I did not want to be in. The room _they_ were in.

And guess what _they _were doing? _Making out._ Ugh. '_Sora__ likes you back Kairi.' _He likes me, my ass.

I need to drink.

* * *

"Namine. I'm serious. We're done. I'm sorry, but it really does have to end." I said.

"What. Sora, you can't be." She started tearing up.

Oh man, I can't handle girls crying. "Namine, I'm sorry. It's better this way. Really. You'll see."

She shook her head and a couple tears slid down her cheek. "No, Sora, you're all I have!"

"That's a lie and you know it."

"It's not! Sora, please don't!" She leaned up and planted a kiss on me. Namine was my first girlfriend and she's always have a place in my heart but I knew who she really should be with. I pushed her away.

"I'm sorry." And with that I left. What am I supposed to do now? Oh! Maybe I should- "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry, my bad bro!" Roxas apologized. I was still rubbing my shoulder. That hurt. You shouldn't just be colliding into people. "Man, have you seen Kairi?"

"What? Kairi's missing?" What the hell?

"Oh man, not like that! I just haven't seen her since about maybe half an hour ago! Riku, Xion, Hayner, Pence, Olette and I all moved upstairs after we thought it was getting too crowded. We thought Kairi would find us but we noticed that she didn't come up after a while. I think she got lost in the crowd or something!" He started looking around some more.

Man, where could she be? I started walking around with Roxas to look for Kairi. After maybe 10 minutes, I thought I saw something. Wait, that..couldn't be her… "Yo Roxas, is that Kairi?" I showed him who I was talking about and his eyes got big. Oh no. We ran towards her.

She seemed drunk. She was sitting on some guy's lap laughing [and let me tell you he didn't look like he was in high school] with his hands around her waist. He didn't seem like that much of a pervert, it was kinda just like a hug or something but I mean, what's she doing on some college guy's lap anyways?

"Kairi!"

She looked up. "Oh heeeey Roxas!" Then she turned to me. "Oh. Hi Sora." She turned back towards the crowd of people around her that were currently, 'OHHHHHH!'-ing. What was up with that?

"Kairi, get here now!" Roxas started hissing.

"Noooo waay maaaan! I'm. Staying. Hereeee." She started giggling with everyone and I saw the guy wrap his arms around her tighter. I'm pretty sure he even started to go under her shirt and touch her stomach.

Awwh hell no.

"Kairi!" I yanked her out of his arms [with ease I may add] while she just took another gulp of her beer. "Stay away from her." I warned.

"What? You gonna do something about it big guy? She came to me." BAM. They all flinched after he fell to the ground. I just shook it off. I looked at the rest of them and they scattered. I think I may have sobered them up a bit.

"Hey, nice punch Sora." Roxas said as he helped me lead Kairi out the room.

"Heh, no big deal." I couldn't help but smile to myself though.

"**Hey**! Kairi." Oh no. We all turned around to come face-to-face with Namine. "What? So now you got both of them trying to get with you?"

"Namine, calm down." Roxas, I don't think you should have said that.

"No! Don't tell me to calm down!" She snapped at him. Then she turned back slowly to face Kairi. "I need to tell this girl what she really is. A _whore._"

"Namine!" What the fuck is going on inside her head right now? Kairi's done nothing to her! But I mean, she might if Namine keeps going at her like this.

What Kairi did only surprised me though. She took the arm she had around Roxas' shoulders, took a drink of her beer and said, "Oh really? Thanks for letting me know." Then she smiled, took another sip and said, "Let's go guys."

"Psst, Roxas. I think you should go talk to Namine." I told him. Maybe they might make up or something too.

He nodded and left. I turned to my right and looked down at Kairi. Even in this state she still looked so pretty. We made it to the kitchen and I sat her down on the floor. I got some ice in a big cup and then looked for the way to the back porch. Wait, what was that sound? "Hey! No Kairi! No more beers!"

I snatched the new bottle away from her, lifted her up again and led her outside. Making sure no one was around or would get out, I set her down on the grass and found a bucket for her. Now I just had to wait for the ice to melt and I could throw it at her to sober her up some more. Oh, how she'd like that.

"Hey, Kairi, how many beers did you have?" She didn't answer me. "Kairi?" I used my finger to lift her chin up so she'd look at me but she just turned away. "What's with the cold attitude?"

"3."

"Huh?"

"I had 3 beers. I think…hehe..hehe." She started giggling again and was poking my chest. I stopped her and then handed her the bucket. She looked at me.

"I mean, just in case." She nodded and then proceeded looking down at it instead of talking to me. "You know, I know you're not sober, but you don't really seem drunk. Do you have a good alcohol tolerance?"

"I don't know. I guess. I never really get drunk, only tipsy. Or so I've heard. I still am not capable of remembering much of the night before if I drink more than one bottle or a couple glasses."

"I hope your good alcohol tolerance isn't because you drink regularly." I joked.

It seemed it worked since she did laugh. "No, no I don't." she looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't help smiling back, but I probably looked like a fool.

"So why did you want to drink anyways? Was there something you wanted to forget about tonight?"

"Oh, there are many things I'd want to forget Sora. But it's life. And life's not all smiles and joy." She smiled sadly.

Boy, do I know. "Like what?"

"Well, the bad connection I have with my family. Actually, I don't know if I want to forget that. More like change it, but there's no use now."

"Oh. Are you sure you're comfortable telling me this?" I don't know, maybe she'd regret it if she was sober.

"Eh, I'm kinda drunk. And you know what the great thing about being drunk is? You have the guts to do things you wouldn't do sober. And if you don't want to remember it, chances are you won't." She ended by poking my forehead.

"I hope that's not your attitude towards everything." She could find out she's not a virgin one day, in a bad situation.

She laughed again. "Course not. I'm still a perfectly healthy virgin." It's like she read my mind.

"How would you know? You've implied you got drunk before and that you can't remember things the night you get drunk." She sure had a strange sense of drunk-ed-ness. I think.

"Friends. I only allow myself to get drunk around friends. And I trust they take care of me." She smiled at me and took a deep breath. Then she laid down on the grass with her eyes closed. How cute.

"Well, you still haven't told me what you wanted to forget."

"Yeah I did! I told you one thing! The bad connections with my family." She said turning her head towards me.

"You're drunk! How do you remember that?"

She laughed and looked at the night sky. "I guess even drunk I'm smarter than you."

"Smart doesn't have anything to do with how well you remember things!" I heard her mumble 'whatever helps you sleep at night' and I gave up. "Well, can you give me an example of your bad family connections?"

She tensed up. "Well, they didn't wish me Happy Birthday."

"What?"

"They didn't wish me a Happy Birthday."

"No, no. I heard you. But I mean, that's so messed up."

"Yeah, I guess. It was my 16th birthday too. Even though my friends were amazing, that fact alone made me a little…sour."

"Roxas tells me that you've been acting kind of sour lately. That the reason why?"

"I suppose. There might be something else though."

"What is it?" she looked me straight in the eyes. Hers were so gorgeous. The prettiest shade of blue with a slight hint of violet.

"Someone else important to me didn't acknowledge me on my birthday."

"Who?"

Still looking me in the eyes, she whispered, "You."

Oh. "_Oh._" I'm such an inconsiderate jerk. Especially since she made an effort to say Happy Birthday to me even after I started ignoring her. "I'm sorry." Stupid! That's all I can say! I'm sorry?

She brushed it off and gazed up at the stars. "It's fine. I guess I got over it. What I really wanted to forget tonight though was that I saw you and Namine kissing."

"Oh. Well, uhmm. Just so you know, I would have said Happy Birthday to you but Namine didn't want me to talk to you."

"Figures. That whole whore comment didn't exactly show that she'd love for her boyfriend to talk to me."

There was a silence for a while. I realized that not much had really been going through my head. Being with Kairi, it kind of distracted me from my thoughts. I wasn't processing things that well either. I guess I was acting somewhat drunk too. "Hey Kairi, you okay?"

She sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I sat up with her and immediately saw she was crying. "Wait! Whoa, no you're not! You're crying!" As I was wiping away the tears that were cascading down from her pretty eyes, her hand gently grabbed mine. I stopped to look at her. Even though she was crying, her eyes still seemed to have this mirthful shine in them.

"I'm fine. Really." She pulled my hand down from her face and smiled. "I'm just gonna go home now."

"Well, not alone you're not! I'll take you." We both got up from the ground and started to walk down the driveway out into the street.

"You sure? It's going to be kind of a long walk."

"Positive." I said giving her a grin.

"If I get tired, can you give me a piggyback ride the rest of the way?"

Again, how cute. Smiling, I said, "No problem."

* * *

So the walk actually took a little over half an hour. Although, I didn't really mind. Kairi eventually got tired around 10 minutes into the walk and since then I've been carrying her. Even now.

We're in the house and I'm trying to guess which room is Kairi's so as not to wake her. Opening a random door, I walked in, turned on the lights, and looked around. The walls were a pale pink, almost white. The bed sheets were red and white and most of the furniture that was in here was purple and black. I would assume this is Kairi's room. I think Xion's room would be more white, black, aqua and grey. I don't know, they just seemed like her colors. Her Thanksgiving outfit was pretty much those colors.

"Hmm? Sora, where are we?" Oh, she's waking up.

"Oh, hey Kairi. Can you speak up? I can't hear your mumbling." I whispered.

She used one free arm to rub her eyes. "Where are we?" She yawned. Oh man, she was too adorable.

"Uhm, I think we're in your room. Am I right?" I asked sitting her on the bed.

I think she was still half asleep. She only looked around for practically half a second before she curled up in her sheets and said, "Yeah…can you..turn off the lights?"

"Oh, yeah sure." I turned off the light switch as quickly as I could. I could still see with the window in her room letting in the moonlight. Uhmm. What should I do now? Should I just leave? It's so weird leaving without saying bye. But I mean, I don't wanna wake her. Should I just call Xion and tell her I brou-

"Sora?"

Huh? "Huh? Kairi?" Turning around I saw she was curling up near the side of her bed.

"Hey Sora." She smiled.

I knelt down next to her. "Hey there sleepyhead."

She laughed. "Hey Sora, can you...not leave yet? Can you stay? I mean...just until I fall asleep." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Well, I mean, how could I say no?" I readjusted myself then laid my head on the frame. I noticed her bed was actually pretty big. I think it was a queen sized one. "So, what are we gonna do? I hope we're not look just gonna look at each other until you fall asleep Kaiiiii." I teased.

"Hey. You called me Kai." she whispered.

"Oh yeah. I did. First time in a while right?"

"Mhmm hmm." She mumbled then licked her lips.

I looked away. I'm glad it's dark, I'm sure my face was getting warm. Oh hey, what was that? I picked it up and looked at it. "Kairi, what's this?"

Taking it from me, she tried to look at it by holding it up to the moonlight. "Oh. It's a thalassa shell charm. I saw it in this book of legends a long time ago. It seemed really pretty and it interested me, so I made it." She handed it back to me.

I took another good look at it, examining it. It was star shaped but the shells themselves had 3 points at the end. They were woven together with strings but in the middle was a crown charm. It was actually really nice. And it was too big for a necklace charm or something, but it was small enough to carry around. The shells were tinted pink with shades of light blue and pale yellow thrown in with the colors.

"Hello? Soraaa, you still there?" She giggled poking my forehead.

I turned back towards her. "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just really nice is all. I like looking at it. Wait, I think there's a face drawn on here. It's smiling and it seems like the person has kinda spiky bangs. Did you draw it on with a brown color pencil?"

She had this sheepish smile on her face. "Yeah."

I wonder why. Then this idea popped into my head. "Kairi, who is it?"

"Huh?"

"This is of someone isn't it? Anyone I know?" I'm pretty sure I already knew who it was supposed to be, but it was still a lot of fun torturing her.

She covered her head. "Nope! Oh hey I'm so sleepy now!" Insert fake yawn here. She wasn't fooling anybody.

"Kairi." I pulled the blanket off her head. "That was some terrible acting." _Thump._ I shoulda seen that smack on the head coming. "Hey! Don't punish me just 'cause I'm telling you the truth about your acting skills!" She was holding up her hand to smack me again. "Okay, okay, change of subject. What was the legend behind the thalassa shell charm?" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh, it doesn't hurt. Stop rubbing your head! Well, the legend was basically that sailors used to make those charms for good luck and to ensure a safe voyage. They're usually made from the thalassa shells from the islands, have some sorta charm in the middle, and are star shaped." She finished sleepily. Maybe the talking was tiring her out.

"Hmm, are you a fan of legends and stories, Kairi?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I actually am. Not scary ones or anything like that though."

I chuckled. "Of course." She started having trouble keeping her eyes open. I think it might be time for me to leave. I whispered. "Hey, Kai. You tired?" she nodded her head. "I think I'll leave then. You gonna be alright here alone?"

Another nod. I guess it's my cue to leave then. "Wait. Sora." She opened her eyes for a second. "Come here." I did as was told. And then, she took me by surprise. She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She gave me another smile and then curled up again. "Thanks. Bye Sora."

I couldn't help smiling. "See ya Kairi." I left and closed the door. The smile was still on my face as I walking.

"Whoa!" I bumped into Xion. Both our heads were down so we didn't notice each other. "Heeeeey there Sora! Whatchu doin' here?"

"Nothing, just brought a somewhat drunk Kairi home." I joked.

She seemed amused. "Riiight. Well, it's around 1am. You should get home."

"Yeah. Bye Xion!" I was already opening the door when she called me.

"Sora!" I looked back at her. "She's still a virgin right?"

Oh geez, my face was red again. "Of course Kairi is!"

She started laughing again. "Got you. I didn't mention any names. Now I know who you wanted for Christmas!"

Okay, I'm leaving now. "Bye Xion."

Still giggling, she called out, "Bye Sora! See you at Riku's on New Years!"

My face cooled down and I nodded. "Bye!"

* * *

**How'd you like the chapter? Hopefully it was alright. Happy New Years guys! Haha, the story is now behind real life xD Oh and btw, Kairi's drunk attitude? I know I'm probably way off with how drunk people really act but I mean, I'm still really young and if I do say so myself, innocent xD I wouldn't know how drunk people act! So I just tried to make Kairi a little tipsy and able to tolerate alcohol kinda well, just act a little different and not remember things from the night before.**

**I also am not that able to write in a boy's perspective lol. But I tried and hopefully it wasn't that far-fetched. Oh, and I only made it in Sora's perspective because I only use 3rd person when Kairi's not in the scene. I felt that since she's in the scene but drunk, it'd be nice to just change up the POV.**

**Overall, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter and that your holidays were joyful! Are you guys excited for RE:Coded? It's coming out on January 11th!(: And please review though! It'd give me some more motivation and you'll probably get to read more SoKai that I am excited to write, but that alone isn't that great motivation or inspiration. So...**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! :D**


End file.
